Swan's Toys, Trees and Reindeer
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: After the death of Gabriel Swan and Charlie Swan, the running of Swan's Toys, Trees and Reindeer is left in the hands of a very young Bella Swan. Why don't the majority of the townspeople remember sweet little Bella Swan? Who is this cold hearted woman who is running the Swan Plantation? What will the workers do when the normal two week vacation at Christmas is canceled?
1. Chapter 1

**All normal disclaimers apply. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things outside of her character names and some descriptions within this story belong solely to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

**Special thanks to the ladies who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, Jess2002, and LaPumuckl.**

**Banner by Tiffany Kennedy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Swan's Toys, Trees and Reindeer**

The annoying buzzing sound gets louder and I sit up. As my eyes spring open, I see blurred words. I pull the paper from my forehead placing it back on the table where my head was resting. I yawn and cover my mouth. I need to wake the hell up. I've got six more hours of work to do, and only two hours to do it in.

Once I have a pot of coffee brewed, I get to work.

"Daddy," I hear two little voices call out together.

I turn to the door as my twin six-year-olds run in. I take a look at my watch and see that I've already been working for almost two hours. I sigh, rubbing my face before hugging them both.

I'm thirty-two and a single father to Coby and Corrine. I'm not their biological father, but I'm the only dad they've ever known. Their mother, Tanya, was my best friend. Tanya had a one-night stand with some guy, which brought these two into the world.

I was with Tanya every step of the pregnancy; we even moved in together. Tanya did speak to the biological father once before the twins were born. He told her he wanted nothing to do with them or her, and signed away all his rights. She cried for days over the fact her children wouldn't have a dad in their life. It was then I told her I would be their father. It's my name that's down on their birth certificate as _father_. The twins were only two when Tanya was in a car accident. She died on impact, leaving me as a single father of twin toddlers.

Out of the twenty-four years Tanya and I were friends, we only shared one kiss. That kiss is still the most disgusting kiss I've ever had. It's not that I didn't love her—I did—she was my family, or even that she was a bad kisser; it just felt wrong.

"What are you two doing running around?" I ask knowing they should be eating breakfast.

"Sorry," says the friendly voice I've loved since I was a child. I look to the door and see Mary.

Mary is an older woman; she immigrated here forty years ago at the tender age of eighteen. She was hired as a nanny to my big brother Carlisle. Ten years later, when I was born, she became my nanny, too. Over the years, she's very much become part of the family. Twenty-four years ago, she cared for my niece and nephew—Alice and Emmett. Just four years ago when Tanya passed away, she became my children's nanny. Between helping raise children, she's also been a cook for our family.

I smile as the twins follow after her to get their breakfast. I get ready for work and head downstairs to say my goodbyes.

"Are we getting a tree today?" The twins ask simultaneously when I enter the room.

I smile down at them. "Yes, we'll get a tree today, just as soon as I'm done at work."

I kiss them both and wave bye to Mary before heading off to work. I hate my job so much; I work at Swan's Plantation. It's broken into three markets. There's the tree farm, which does really well this time of year. There's the deer farm, which also does well around this time of the year. Lastly, the side I work at: the toy department. The toy factory is a busy department year round, but always busier during the holidays.

The job has slowly been demanding longer hours this year. Sadly, the pay is shitty, almost next to nothing. Where I know we aren't poor, I do still live paycheck to paycheck.

Swan's is a relatively large company for the small town it's stationed in. The company does bring in tourists, which keeps the town going throughout the year. It's also well-known that it gets aid and support from the United States' largest company: Blacks Incorporated. Even with the extra money they get and the money made in profits, every one that works for Swan's has seen a cut in wages along with an increased workload.

I run, getting to the bus stop just in time. With it being so cold and the Christmas season ahead, there seems to be lightness to everyone around. This town may not have very much, but we all seem to help each other out.

"It's getting colder – they say the snow will soon be upon us."

I smile as I look to Mrs. Cope. "Yes, I heard that this morning on the radio."

"How are those lovely children of yours?"

"They are both doing well, thank you. How is Mr. Cope getting along?"

Mrs. Cope sighs a little. "He's all right, just business has been a little slow."

I nod at her, and seeing that my stop's coming up. I give her a wave as I pull the bell and head for the door.

I walk off the bus and straight for the large iron gates surrounding Swan's. As I enter, I notice the tense atmosphere and frown looking around.

"The dragon is here," Jasper whispers looking up the stairs to the main office.

"What's she like?" I ask having never seen her with my own eyes.

Jasper just shrugs. "Don't know; she's been hiding in her office since I got here."

I look up and I can see the movement of a woman as she passes the frosted glass of the windows upstairs.

"Don't you think it's weird that out of the four years she's been living here, no one has really seen her up close?"

"Makes me a little sick that she doesn't buy her food from the town shops; bet she's got some fancy foreign stuff shipped in," Jasper says sounding almost hateful.

I know that his family owns the grocery store, and are finding this last year hard with the rising costs of things.

"Hi, Uncle Eddy!"

I roll my eyes turning to see Emmett standing there smiling.

"It's Edward, Em," I say with a sigh.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

I jump and spin around to see Rose standing there yelling with a piece of paper in her hand. Everyone stops what they are doing and just looks at her.

"She's canceled our Christmas holidays," Rose says slamming the paper down.

I look at the paper and sure enough, it says that we are open from six a.m. all the way to eleven thirty p.m. the whole week of Christmas, including production on Christmas day. She is demanding nearly forty percent of the employees sign up for the overtime shifts. As if that's not bad enough, at the bottom she has Happy Hanukkah written.

"She's a bitch – I'm not working it, she can for-get-it," Rose hisses.

I pull at my hair in frustration.

"Maybe someone should speak to her; this is unfair. This is our holiday," Alice says as she hugs me.

We all talk for few minutes and agree speaking to Ms. Swan before storming out may be the better idea.

"So who's going up?" I ask regretting right away as everyone points at me.

"Oh, come on," I say with a moan, not wanting to do this.

"You're the calmest out of everyone; just put on your charming pants and do it," Rose demands.

I pull my hair and sigh before heading up the stairs.

I get to the door and knock.

"Enter," is called out and I walk in.

I look at the desk seeing a young woman behind it, her hair is up in a tight bun.

She looks up at me for a few seconds before raising her brow at me. When I've seen her before, it's been between the frosted glass around her office and from below. Now standing before her, she looks so much younger. If I were to guess I'd say late twenties at the most.

"Can I help you?" she says sounding almost irritated.

"It's about this," I say waving the paper and she drops her eyes.

"You have the list already; I thought it would take a bit of time for you to work out who would get the overtime."

"Huh?" I say confused.

"I know money is tight and any overtime would be wanted, just didn't want to divide the hours to stave off arguments. I wasn't expecting someone to have the list so fast for me."

"What?" I manage to stutter out, surprised about her train of thought.

"Look, I don't care who gets what or how the hours are done, just give me a list," she says without looking my way.

"Cullen," I say harshly and she just hums. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Is that all, Cullen? Leave the list and close the door behind you."

I narrow my eyes at the fact she just dismissed me. I walk over to her desk slamming the paper down.

"This is our holiday. We always get from the twenty-fourth of December until the second of January off."

"That's not possible this year, maybe it will be next year," she says like it's no big deal.

"Ms. Swan—" I say loudly.

"Bella," she says right away stopping me in my tracks.

"What?"

"Bella ... my name is Bella."

I swallow and nod as she looks at me. "We all celebrate Christmas; this is important to us."

"And having a job is not?"

"Are you saying if we don't work this new schedule, you're firing us – all of us?" I ask shocked.

"No, what I'm saying is that it will be best we find a way for this," she says holding the paper up, "to happen, or this town will not recover."

I shake my head. She just threatened the whole town. She really is a cold-hearted bitch.

"Now, is that all, Cullen?"

I glare at her and storm out of her office knowing we need to think of something else.

The rest of the day is spent between working and trying to think of a way to keep Swan's open. As much as we hate it, we know this place being open brings people here. When people come here, they spend money in our town, which keeps the small businesses going.

"Maybe she'll get visited by three ghosts," Alice says glumly.

"That's it," Rose says wide-eyed.

"What?" I ask.

"We should Scrooge her."

I raise my eyebrow sighing. I'm still not following whatever it is that's going through her mind.

"We'll show her the error of her ways, you know, like what happened to Scrooge."

"And how do you think we'll get three ghosts to visit her? I mean we have no idea about her past," I say not seeing this plan working.

"You're right, we need someone to dig that information up for us," Rose says thinking.

"Rose, you're going to need someone smart and charming that can act a little. They'll have to fool her into thinking they like her."

Rose looks at me with a smug grin, and I look seeing that Emmett, Jasper and Alice are all looking at me.

"No way," I yell knowing they are planning on me being the smart and charming person to gain her trust.

"It's perfect; c'mon, Edward. You have so much charm it rolls off you. We all know you can act – you're always picked for the town plays. You need to do this," Rose says.

"What about Coby and Corrine?" I say.

Rose rolls her eyes at me. "They don't need to meet her. Come on, we've got two weeks until Christmas."

I sigh pushing my lunch away.

"You need to do this for them; you need this job, and this town needs you to do this."

"Fine," I say still not liking it.

I get freshened up and head back to see Ms. Swan. I knock on the door and again there is a yell for me to come in.

I frown when I see the desk is empty and look around until my eyes land on Ms. Swan, who's sitting on the floor.

"What can I do for you, Cullen?"

I bite my lip, not that it did any good as she was back to looking at the paperwork in front of her on the floor.

"Are you are free this evening for drinks with me?"

Ms. Swan looks back up at me with a frown.

"As good looking as you are, Cullen, I will have to decline."

"Why?" I say shocked she turned me down.

"You're one of my employees."

That's a very good reason and I'm not sure how to rebut that.

"You are also a father," she finishes.

"What in the world has that got to do with anything?" I ask harshly. I'm mad that she is taking a dig at the fact I'm a single father.

"They will take up a lot of your time, and relationships need time. You have kids, so that is time you may not have."

I glare at her. "I was asking you out for a drink, not to marry me." This woman seriously needs a reality check.

"I meant nothing by my comment, Cullen. I just don't spend time with men, unless I know that there's something there worth the heartache."

Sounds as if someone's been burned a few times, not that I blame whoever hurt her, it must be hard to be with a cold fish.

"Is there anything else, Cullen?"

"Why do keep calling me Cullen, my name is Edward?"

"Duly noted, Edward."

I sigh and walk out of her office. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

I finished my work for the day, and collect Coby and Corrine and take them out to the tree farm to pick our tree. I keep an eye on them as I talk to James.

"Can you believe we may have to work Christmas?" He says sighing. "This could be Vicky's last one. I wanted it to be great for her and me. I wanted this to be one that will stay with me if the worse were to happen."

I pat his arm, knowing that Vicky has cancer and has not been doing very well this month.

There's a loud bang and I see many trees falling over. Looking down I see a shocked Coby standing at the side. I look for Corrine but see she's nowhere to be seen. I run as fast as I can to where the trees are.

"Corrine," I yell

"She's under the trees," Coby sobs.

Immediately, I start to pull the trees off her as others run to our aid. After the piles of trees are pulled off, there is a larger figure lying tucked over in the snow-covered ground. I slowly touch the person's back and hear their whimper of pain. As they move a little I see my baby girl was safely tucked under them.

"You gave me a heart attack," I say squatting and pulling Corrine to me.

"Ms. Swan," I hear someone say astonishingly.

I swallow looking around for the dragon not seeing her until my eyes land on the person who protected my baby girl.

"I'm fine," she says moving away from those who are trying to attend to her. "James," she yells and he swallows stepping forward. "These trees need to be secure. They could've hurt Miss Cullen badly, if I'd not have been here."

He looks at me ashamed before he nods at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock them down," Corrine says.

I watch in shock as Ms. Swan bends down to her. "Next time, don't run in places where you could be hurt."

Corrine bobs her head as she moves out of my arms wrapping her arms around Ms. Swan. I frown even more when Ms. Swan's arm stays by her side only moving up to remove Corrine.

"Thank you for saving me, Bella," Corrine says sweetly.

"That's, Ms. Swan, honey," I say automatically, since I raise the children to be respectful of adults.

"I asked them to call me Bella," Ms. Swan says before walking away.

"Daddy, can Bella come for dinner?" Corrine asks smiling at me.

"I don't think so, honey." I'm sure nothing I would serve would be good enough for her hoity-toity attitude anyway.

I keep a hold of Coby and Corrine's hands for the rest of our tree shopping trip.

I smile at Mary when we get home, and see she has everything out for decorating the tree. The tree is delivered within an hour and we get busy putting it up. We sing Christmas songs as we hang up the lights, stockings and ornaments. Once we are all done, Mary places Tanya's Star of David, which she loved so much, on top of our tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this story has ten total chapters including the epilogue and there are only four days left in the new year. So we will be posting more than one chapter a day, because this will be fully posted by years end. We hope that you enjoy this story, it was another Christmas story idea we had.  
><strong>

**So what are your thoughts of the story so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update today ... YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After the tree is decorated, I stand back at the switch and smile at them.

"Ready?" I ask and they all yell "_yes."_

I switch on the lights as they cheer loudly.

We have dinner and then I get them bathed. I read the kids a bedtime story, before putting them to bed.

"More work?" Mary asks as I head to my office. I just sigh and nod at her. "You work too hard, Edward."

"I have to, for them," I say with a smile.

I enter my office and sit down looking at what I have to do. Sighing again, I rub my face.

I wake with a startle and find yet again I've fallen asleep at my desk. Feeling like I've worked enough, I move away from my desk heading for a shower. After Mary reminds me that she has a hospital appointment and I will need to pick up the kids, I head off to work.

When I get there, I find a note saying I'm to go to the dragon's office. I knock before walking in. I go to speak as she looks up, but the large bruise on her face stops me.

"Fuck," I say knowing that when I looked Corrine over she didn't have a scrape on her.

"What?" Ms. Swan says looking confused at me.

"Your face – I'm so very sorry," I say, but she gives me a disbelieving look. "I am grateful you saved my daughter, but I'm sorry you were hurt."

I try my best not to frown when she rolls her eyes.

"How are you getting on with the new toy design?"

"It's slowly getting there. I'm finding it a little hard to meet the requirement."

"Can you show me what you have?" She asks softly.

"Give me a few minutes to get the paperwork."

I jog down the stairs and collect what I need before heading back upstairs.

I show her the problems that I have run into and she sighs. "Do think you could try and meet with them, and see if you're able to turn their mind to this one?" she asks pointing at the soft toy I came up with. "This is really good, and their expectations are a tad unreasonable."

"That they are, and I'm willing to give it a try?" I say.

"Okay, I'll set it up, and let you know what time."

I nod in agreement, and start to gather my things.

"Has the end of the month work been organized yet?"

"No," I huff.

"Okay, how about you all have the twenty-fourth, twenty-fifth of December and the first of January off, but work the rest as overtime?"

"We should have all of it off. It was our set time off and has been for years. Not many of the employees have had any time off this year."

"You all took your standard vacation weeks; only two people have not used their allotted time off," she replies right away.

"Yes, that is true, but we're also being paid less than normal."

Ms. Swan holds up her hand. "I need you all here, this is the only way around it. You'll still get these _'important'_ days off, but I need you all here the rest of the time."

I chuckle not that I found what she said was funny, but because it's as if things we've all had are no longer important.

"Just because they aren't what you believe in, doesn't mean they are not real or important to your employees."

"I understand that, and that's why I've come up with the idea of you all having those important days off. All I'm asking as your employer is for you and the other workers to meet me part way."

"No, it's not fair," I say knowing that we all deserve some time off.

"Your jobs will not be safe if you don't work these hours."

"Go ahead and fire us then, we'll see you in court."

Ms. Swan rubs her head. "That will not help and none of you will get anything anyway. I've offered you off the same days that are recognized as federal holidays and given you the day before one of those holidays to boot. As for taking me to court, by then it'll be too late to save anything you hold truly important."

I shake my head walking out. As soon as I'm downstairs I get smacked on the head by Rose.

"Charming, not being a dick head," Rose snarks out and I glare at her.

"That's impossible, not even Santa could be nice to her," I say and Rose rolls her eyes.

"Just shape it up and fake it if you must."

It's just after lunch time when Ms. Swan tells me that she's set up my Skype meeting. I have to go down to the Reindeer farm for it, so I head over there while eating my lunch.

I spent over two hours talking to Aro, from Volturi Toy Stores. In the end he seemed very pleased with what I had in mind and was willing to bend off his original idea. I logged off with a grin knowing that I just scored a large contract for next year with him. I walk out of the Reindeer farm and my cell buzzes. I frown seeing that I have two voicemails.

I listen to the first call and hear that Coby had become unwell during class. The very next call says that Corrine is now in the office saying she has a sore head.

My heart beats faster when I see that the calls were sent over an hour ago. I quickly make my way to the school – my heart thumping the whole time.

"Hi," I say running into the school office.

Mrs. Cope just frowns at me.

"The twins are sick, I got a call?"

"Yes, but Ms. Swan picked them up about a half hour ago," she says looking at her watch.

I simply nod, not waiting to ask how and why they were handed over to that woman. I run all the way back to work and jog up the stairs to her office.

"Sorry, I was sick," Corrine says as I burst through the door. I swallow seeing that Ms. Swan is only in a girdle and a skirt as she's putting her shirt on Corrine.

"It's okay, honey, it wasn't your fault. Oh, look your Daddy is here."

I remove my eyes from Ms. Swan's body when Coby starts to cough. I move to him feeling his head, which is very warm.

"I've called Doctor Cullen – your brother, he's on his way in, but he thinks that it's just a cold or the flu."

I look up at her and nod. "Thank you, Ms Swan."

"It's Bella – why don't you call him to come to your home."

I nod, and start to worry about how I can get them home.

"I'll drop you off at your place; the last thing they need to be is out long in this cold."

I watch her almost in shock as she puts on a light weight jacket, picks up her car keys and then the kids' bags. "Are you ready?"

I nod and pick up Corrine. I take Coby's hand, but he staggers a little. I sigh moving Corrine to one side and trying to pick up Coby. I always carried them like this before, but now they are too big for it.

"If you hand me Corrine, I can carry her. If you'd like, that is?"

I swallow before kissing my baby girl on the head and passing her over. I take the bags from her, and pick up Coby. We walk down the stairs and load into her car.

When Ms. Swan—Bella—starts to drive, I call my brother. I tell him Ms. Swan is bringing me home and to meet us there instead of work.

She pulls up outside of my home. I frown, not realizing until now that she knew where I lived, without my telling her.

"I know where you live, because it's on your work information," Ms. Swan says as if she read my mind. "And again, it's just Bella."

I look at her as I pick up Corrine. I pass her my sick daughter before picking up my son.

"You said to Doctor Cullen that Ms. Swan was driving you home," I nod and shrug a little.

"I'll try to call you Bella if it means that much to you."

She gives me a smile and I walk into the house, heading to the kids' room.

"They share a bedroom?"

"Yes, for now they do. I've tried to put them into their own rooms, but they didn't like it. So for now, they have a playroom and a bedroom."

"It must be nice to grow up with your sibling."

I look around at her and frown not getting what she means.

"There was only me, growing up," she says again as if she could read my inner thoughts. "I hope they feel better soon. Let me know if you're not coming in tomorrow."

Just like that the kinder woman is gone again, leaving the dragon in its place. I don't even face her, but I do hear her leave.

"Daddy, I feel sick again," Corrine says and promptly throws up all over Ms. Swan's shirt.

"Edward?" Carlisle says walking in.

While I clean the mess, he looks them both over and says they have strep and a cold. He tells me to make sure they drink plenty of fluids and gives them each a dose of antibiotics. Before he leaves he tells me to call him if I need him or Esme to help me.

I spend most of the evening and night with them, and by morning their temperatures are down and Corrine has stopped puking, but I still take the day off. By the next day they both look better and I'm more willing to leave them to head in to work.

"Edward, the dragon wants to see you," Rose says before I can even get my jacket off.

I sigh and head upstairs and knock on the door.

"I take it that Coby and Corrine are better today?"

I nod, as I sit down.

"I thought you were going to call me if you weren't coming in yesterday?"

I frown and tilt my head at her.

"Before I left, I asked you to call if they were too ill for you to come in."

"That was the first sick day I've had off."

"But you weren't sick," she says looking at me.

Before I can speak she shakes her head. "Here are Corrine's clothes. I had them dry cleaned for you." She hands me over the clothes.

"I could've washed them," I say knowing there's no way I can afford to pay for dry cleaning.

"They were left here and it would've been rude if I had not gotten them washed. I've never had to wash out vomit, and it took all day yesterday to get the smell out of my carpet." She says pointing to where Corrine was sick.

"She's just a child, she never meant for it to happen," I huff out.

"Why are you so mad?" she asks.

"How did you get my kids?" I ask instead of answering her question.

"The school called, looking for you. I had asked if it was important and told them I could get a message to you. The main line wasn't working and you were on the Skype line, so I thought it would be best just to pick them up. I was trying to help you."

I sigh and nod at her.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Owe me for what?"

"For the dry cleaning, picking up my children, watching them for an hour and driving us home?"

"Nothing."

I frown at her, more than sure she'd have expected me to pay for it all.

"It's fine really; I chose to do this. I picked up and took care of the children, to help you out. I did not pack up the dirty clothes, so I took care of them. I offered the ride, without a motive. What makes you think I did all of that to then force you to pay me for it all?"

"Why do you speak like that?" I ask, she always speaks so formally.

"It's how I was raised. Now, are the others in agreement about the upcoming holidays? And by the way, we need to step up the pace on production. We have many shipments to get out before the end of the year."

I hold my face over the fact the slightly strange, friendly woman has yet again been replaced by the unfeeling dragon once again.

I hear Rose's voice echo in my head about being charming.

"Have lunch with me?" I say and she looks at me.

"Why?"

"So I can thank you for looking after my kids."

"There is no thanks needed, repay me by making them," she says pointing at the window for downstairs, "see that having the three days off, is the best choice for all."

"I will, and I will make them agree, if you have lunch with me."

"Fine," she grunts out.

I give her one last smile, get up and walk out the door.

As soon as I am downstairs, I call my sister-in-law Esme asking her if she could make me a picnic lunch. I'm very pleased that she says she can.

It's a few hours later when she walks in with it, and I smile thanking her.

"Operation Scrooge has started," I say as the other workers chuckle and I make my way up to the office. I knock on the door and hear her say to enter.

"Hi," I say giving her a big smile.

"What?" Ms. Swan asks looking at me.

"It's lunch time," I reply.

She looks to her computer and sighs. "Sure." She stands up walking to me, when she's in front of me I frown. I'm clearly a foot taller than her, and she didn't seem this small the other day.

"You weren't that small before?" I say stupidly.

"I've taken my heels off," she says looking up at me.

"Oh," I say looking at her stocking-covered feet.

"Want to eat on the floor or table?" she asks.

"Floor," I say knowing that it will put us closer.

She moves to the open side of the floor and takes a seat, and I follow.

"So, is your family coming to visit for Hanukkah?" I ask as I start to unpack the basket.

"I don't have any family to come and visit me."

I look up at her and just like her voice sounded, there's no emotion showing on her face.

"I'm sorry," I say knowing it's the polite thing to say.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Beside my grandfather, no one else was really a big part of my life."

I swallow unsure about her lack of feeling on this topic.

"Do you celebrate Hanukkah?"

"Not any more; not since I left the boarding school I attended."

I press my lips together unsure how to reach her on another level. She seemingly keeps shutting down each topic I try to speak to her about.

"So, how long did you attend boarding school?

"For six years."

I nod, knowing that asking her questions is not getting me anywhere.

"I think I miss school. When I was there, I hated it, but now I think those were the best years of my life," I chuckle. "You know what I mean?"

"No, not really. I hated school. I really hated the boarding school I attended. I'm glad schooling is all over with and wouldn't go back even if you paid me."

"Did you have many friends?" I ask.

"Some, not many."

The fact that she didn't have many friends doesn't surprise me.

I hand her a plate. "Okay, dig in," I say having brought everything out.

I watch her take a little of everything.

"I'm surprised with this town being so small that I haven't seen you outside of work."

"I see you and the kids most weekends, and some evenings, too. You passed by me Monday when you were in town."

I frown at her trying to work out how that was possible because I'm sure I haven't seen her in town, ever.

"I don't look like this on my down time," she says like that would make a big difference.

"Can I ask where you were, when you passed me?"

"In Whitlock's Grocery store, in the produce aisle."

I hold a neutral look on my face knowing now she's lying, she never shops in there.

"I'm sorry for being rude and not acknowledging you, but I don't remember seeing you."

Again she shrugs, but says nothing.

"Have you always wanted to run a company?"

"Yes, this was my grandfather's company. I loved him dearly and he used to bring me here when I was younger. He always let me watch him make toys."

For the first time I see her smile.

"Have you always wanted to design toys?"

"Yes and no," I answer. "I wanted to design whatever I thought of, but it just so happens that the place where I live has a toy factory."

"You are very good at toy designs. Aro was raving about you after your meeting; you did well."

I bob my head in thanks and we carry on eating.

"What were your parents like?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to get to know the town's new arrival."

"I'm not the town's new arrival."

"I know you have worked here for four years but—"

"I've spent every summer in this town from birth until I was ten. Then I lived here year round for two years. After that I was back to coming every summer, until I moved back here four years ago, when my father passed away," she says cutting me off. "So I'm not the town's new arrival in anyone's standards."

I tilt my head trying to work out why none of us knew her, or even heard of her until four years ago when she became our boss. Her grandfather was Gabriel Swan and the older people here knew him. He passed away ten years ago, and for ten years before that he had stepped down from running this place. For those years, his brother-in-law, Mr. Webster ran the company for him.

"I am sorry, maybe if you talked about your parents, I'd remember you more?"

She looks thoughtful. "Well, my mom was unpredictable at times; other times she was very OCD. Near the end of her life she was just plain odd." She looks at me shaking her head. "She had taken to wearing gloves all the time. She wouldn't let me eat anything that wasn't from her greenhouse. She was always muttering that someone was watching her. One time she even had a fight with a bush, because she thought someone was hiding in it.

"My dad… I'm not really sure about him. He hated this town and everything it stood for. There wasn't much love lost between him and my grandfather, so it's quite doubtful that any of this information would help you."

She looks down at her hands and I watch her twist her napkin.

"Besides, I know you."

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"You're Edward Cullen, the second son of Edward and Elizabeth Cullen. You have an older brother Carlisle, who followed in your father's footsteps and became the town doctor. Your best friend, and mother to Coby and Corrine, was Tanya Denali. You met Tanya at school and became friends with her from first grade. You were the star of the football team, and were in most of the geek groups, too. You left and studied at college for four years, but came back home getting a job here."

My mouth opens and closes as I'm stunned that she knows all of that. "How did know all of that?" I ask feeling unsettled.

"I told you, I've been here for many years, seen and heard a lot."

"Then you know that Christmas is a special time for this town?"

"No, I was never here the last two weeks of December; I always spent that with my father."

I sigh rubbing my head which is starting to get sore.

"What did you and your dad do?"

"When?"

"During Christmas?" I say getting annoyed that I'm having to explain everything to her.

"I'm Jewish, but to answer your question, nothing. He worked and I stayed home with a sitter until I was fourteen, after that I was alone."

I frown just looking at her. "Why were you there if he had to work?" I ask feeling a little disturbed by this information.

"It was his scheduled time with me."

"But he didn't spend time with you?" I say stupidly.

"Maybe it's better to say it was the only time he was in America."

I swallow a little. If all of this is true, I can see why she wouldn't celebrate the holidays. However, it still doesn't mean she should take it away from others who do.

"What do you normally do?" Bella asks turning my own question to me.

"Well, it's my turn to host dinner, so my parents, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, his girlfriend Rose, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, will all be at my place along with the kids and Mary. Mary is the nanny who helps with the children." I smile leaning back a little.

"Coby and Corrine get me up at around six. I sit with them as they open what I have gotten them. After that we'll get everything tidy, and get washed, change into the new pajamas. We make Mary breakfast in bed, and take it to her around nine; she never sleeps later than that. The kids will play games, while Mary and I will make a start on lunch. By twelve everyone will have arrived, and we all share our family gifts. We'll have lunch, and then the kids will open their gifts from Santa. We all help make dinner and clean up before everyone heads home around eight."

I look at Ms. Swan who looks a little sad.

"Sounds like a magical day."

I nod at her in agreement, because the holiday is always wonderful.

She looks down at her watch and then back up to me. "Thank you for lunch, but I should get back to work."

I look at my own watch seeing that it's only been twenty minutes. "We should still have half an hour at least."

"Yeah, you still have the rest of your lunch time, I just need to get on with work."

I pull my brows together, but before I can say another word she's already up and looking through the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"All right then," I say lowly.

"I'm sorry, this needs to be done, and I don't usually take a lunch."

I look at Ms. Swan but her head is down. I shake my head knowing this is going to be a lot harder than what I first thought. I clean up the picnic mess, and leave her office without saying anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts? There will be another eight chapters posting before January 1st. Happy holidays! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

At the end of my shift I clean up my station and my eyes drift up to the office. I see Ms. Swan's light isn't on, but I don't remember seeing her leave. I make my way up the stairs and knock on the door lightly. I hear her faint voice tell me to come in, so I turn the knob and push the door open. I swallow and frown when I see Ms. Swan is sitting right where I left her.

"You shouldn't be reading in the dark," I say as I switch on the light.

She covers her eyes right away.

"Sorry," I chuckle.

"It's fine. I just didn't realize how dark it had gotten. Did you forget something?"

"Don't you ever look at people when you're talking to them?" I ask when she doesn't turn my way.

"Not when I have this amount of paperwork to get done."

"I just came up here to say goodnight."

Ms. Swan stops writing and looks at her watch.

"Oh, okay. Have a good evening, Edward."

I stand and watch her as she goes right back to the work she was doing. There's something very unsettling about the way she is working like this. After five minutes have gone by and she doesn't further acknowledge my presence, I walk out closing the door.

I walk into the local bar and grab a seat next to Carlisle.

"Cheers," I say picking up the bottle of beer he already ordered for me.

"Work still causing you stress?"

I look at him leaning back on my stool. "Yeah, you could say that," I sigh.

Carlisle chuckles as he smiles at me. "Emmett and Alice have been moaning about working extra time this year. They said they're needed right up to Christmas Eve. I can tell they're upset about not getting the normal two weeks off."

I tilt my head because I can tell there's something in his tone saying he doesn't agree with our being upset about the loss of vacation time.

"So you think we are making too much of a song and dance about this?"

"In one word – yes, I do. There are thousands of people that have to work during the holidays."

I know all too well that many people work over the holidays. Carlisle and my father have missed Christmas day celebrations before due to work.

"I know, but we've always had it off, and you're a doctor that's different."

"What about the other professions that works over the holidays? It's not just doctors and hospital staff; there are postal workers who get the same holidays you were being given, except they work on Christmas Eve. There are taxi drivers, bus drivers, truck drivers, airline personnel, not to mention many other working class people. Even the factories outside of town work those days and get the same days off you were offered or sometimes less."

"I know," I say and swallow a little.

"Shops, food places, I mean, who do you think looks after the reindeer when everyone is off work?"

"She, more than likely, pays someone to do it?" I say sounding like I am asking a question.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I sigh rubbing my face. "It's not just that, Carlisle, she's cold, doesn't mingle with any of us. Have you even ever seen her around town?"

"I have, and as for the not mingling part, would you mingle with a group of people that clearly didn't like you?" Carlisle asks in that calm tone.

"No, wait, her closed-off attitude came first," I say even as my own mind doubts my own words.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, after all, you claimed she never is in town, and I know for a fact that's wrong. I've seen her loads of times in town. She shops at Whitlock's Grocery, every week."

I shake my head at him. "Then why haven't we noticed her then?"

"That, dear brother, is a good question. One you should be asking yourself."

I rub my face and looking at him. "What do you know?"

"I know nothing – only that I've never heard any one of you talking nicely about _Ms. Swan._ You don't even try to hide your dislike. Personally, I know if I was in a place where I had no family, friends, or support, I'm not so sure I'd be outgoing and friendly. I'm sure I'd come across as being cold and cut off, especially if I was running a business. When you're in business, you cannot show weakness and still have a thriving company."

Carlisle stands up. "You want another?" he asks pointing at my beer.

I bob my head as I pick it up drinking it.

As I sit alone while he gets a refill, I think over what he said. Could we really have become that hostile, or are we right and she's just a dragon. I guess it could be either way, but even Carlisle admitted he doesn't really know her well.

I place my elbow on the table and pull my hair as I start to feel torn about what I should do. Shouldn't I feel bad for Ms. Swan and the whole Scrooge operation? Shouldn't I be a loyal employee and put the company over my own selfish wants?

"How's the Christmas shopping going?"

I look at Carlisle seeing he's back to sitting at the table.

"It's going. I got them most of the stuff they've asked for."

"What about Tia, she said you haven't called her since your last date?"

I pull at my hair again. I hate that I feel alone, but yet when I date, all I feel is bored or disinterested. I'm really starting to think something is wrong with my genetic DNA.

"You know that it takes more than one date to relax and be yourself with someone?"

"Yeah," I hum out taking a drink. "Can I borrow your car this weekend?"

Carlisle looks at me. "I thought we were taking the kids?"

I clear my throat and close my eyes. "Yeah, I have a part-time job, for this one weekend."

"Doing what?"

"Playing Santa at the mall."

Carlisle doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "Is money that bad?"

"No, not really, it's just ..." I let out a grunt. "I'm just trying to not spend all our savings and still give them a good Christmas. The Santa job is for twenty hours, ten each day, and it's a guaranteed twenty-five dollars an hour, cash."

Carlisle whistles.

"I know. I'll be making almost my entire weekly wage in two days. Besides, the way Ms. Swan's acting, I doubt any of us will have a job to go back to."

Carlisle sighs a little. "You have a lot to be grateful for. You have your heath, the kids, and they're both healthy. You have a home which is paid for. You have a family, friends and less stress than most in your position. There are others that work just as hard and don't have nearly as much as that."

"And then, there are some that have loads more than that. More than they'll ever need, but they still take more and expect more from everyone else."

"What one has and what one is believed to have, are sometimes very different things, Edward. Don't be so closed off. I know about this plan of yours and the others for Ms. Swan. All I can say is that it's very cruel and unkind."

"She cut our wages," I say harshly. I'm angered because it's like he's sticking up for the dragon.

"Why?"

"So she had a better profit margin," I say with a shrug.

"You could be right, but there's still a chance that she didn't have a choice—"

"Why wouldn't she have a choice?" I snap interrupting him.

"There are loads of reasons, but don't you think you should make sure before sealing her fate?"

I roll my eyes getting up from the table. I go and get two more beers for Carlisle and I.

Around eleven at night, Carlisle and I share a cab home. We drop off Carlisle first, and head for my place. The route takes me past the Swan Plantation, and my anger is again spiked. I feel like drinking more, just to quell my irritation. I frown when I see Ms. Swan's car pulling out of the car park.

Why the hell was she there at this time of night, it's a little late to be working. The rest of the way home, I ponder over what she could've been doing there.

~STTAR~

The next morning, despite my little hangover, I make it to work early. Out of habit I look up at the office. I expect to see the room dark with no sight of life, but there she is walking around the room reading.

"Doesn't she have a home to go to?" I ask out loud.

I make my way up and knock on the door, when I don't hear anything I walk in, but I am halted by seeing Bella wipe her face, almost as if she's wiping tears away.

"Don't enter my office unless I say so," Bella says turning so her side and back are to me.

"Sorry," I mutter, and then clear my throat. "I just came to see if you're okay," I say as I become unsure of why I came up here in the first place.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I'll leave you to it then," I say pulling the door closed.

I stop and open it again so I can ask why she was here so late last night. As I open my mouth, the words stop as I see her clearly crying into her hands.

I drop my head and continue to walk out closing the door quietly.

The whole morning I can't seem to get into my work as my eyes seem to drift up to the office.

"You want chicken or ham?"

I turn looking at Jasper. "Get me one of each please," I say handing him the money so that he can go out and buy our lunch.

When Jasper arrives back, I take two soft drinks and the sandwiches up to Ms. Swan's office. I raise my hand to knock on the door – but stop when I hear her raised voice.

"This town does not need nor want your stupid overpriced shopping mall or monorail."

There's a muffled reply and I can't make it out.

"I'm not taking this lying down," she says harshly

This time I can hear the sounds of someone chuckling.

"Do you kiss your momma with that mouth? You're a disgusting pig." The words seem to be coming out tighter. It's almost as if she's stretching her limits to stay calm and in control.

I open the door a little. This time I can make out the person on the screen to be a male that Ms. Swan is speaking with.

"Do your worst, asshole," Ms. Swan snarls closing her laptop."

I hold the door with one hand and raise the other to knock on the door. I see her mouth out a swear word before saying that I can enter.

"Hi… lunch?" I say placing it down.

"I'm fine," Ms. Swan says standing grabbing her bag. "No, there's no time for that today. In fact, I need some people to work overtime today; it's imperative. This is my number – call or text me when you have the workers sorted, at least half will be required to get this done."

I frown as the sad, sorry feeling that I felt for her moments ago disappears. I hate that she keeps coming back to this person in front of me.

"Edward, I need those names, like yesterday," she says again and I look at her. "You're free to be pissed at me or hate me; I really don't care – just get me those names."

Ms. Swan puts the paper in my hand and our fingers touch. I get a zap of electricity through my hand, and I pull back away from her.

"Sorry," she mutters and moves to her office door. She stands there just looking at me. I move out and watch as she locks the door.

"We're not going to steal your shit," I say with a snarl. I'm just a little pissed at her, not understanding why she'd assume we'd try to rob her.

"I didn't say that you would."

"Yet, you're locking the door."

"Do you lock your front door when everyone leaves to go out?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"Then this is no different."

I narrow my eyes at her, everything in me wants to say that it is, but I know deep down she's right, it's no different.

I stay at the top of the stairs watching her trot down. My eyes, without my approval, move to her ass, and I watch it wiggle as she walks. It seems to almost put me into a trance as I feel my insides heat up, and the blood that normally runs through me goes south.

Ms. Swan stops at the main doors and turns to look at me. Even with fifty plus feet between us, I can see her so clearly as if she was standing in front of me. This cute blush she has fills her face as she gulps and stares right back at me. It's like I can even hear her thoughts, wondering why I was and still am staring at her. It's a shame she doesn't come up with an answer or give me some ideas, because it would help me out. I need to know why the hell I'm staring, or why the hell I'm describing anything the dragon is doing as cute.

"Edward?" Jasper calls and I'm able to force my eyes down to see that he's looking at me with some worry.

"Yeah?" I ask moving my eyes back to where Ms. Swan is, only to find that she's now gone.

"Are you coming to have lunch with us?"

"Yeah, sure," I say in an almost whisper.

"You seem to be growing closer to the dragon," Rose says in a joking manner.

I frown as I pull small pieces of my sandwich apart. "Nah, I'm not sure it's working. She's not letting me close to her."

"Well, the town's dance is coming soon – why don't you ask her to accompany you?"

I stop what I'm doing and look at her. "The kids will be there."

"So, we'll be there, too. It's not like they haven't met other women that you dated, and they know she's your boss."

I sigh and rub my face. "Rose, I'm not your bitch. I said I was unsure and I'm certainly not using my kids; now that's the end of it." I give Rose a look so she knows I'm not taking her shit and she shrugs but drops her head.

I go around getting the people that are willing to work overtime tonight signed up. I'm not surprised that only about a quarter of the work staff will stay. I clear it with Mary and decide to stay myself.

The overtime has just started when Ms. Swan walks back in. I watch her stop and look around at the little amount of people she has. It could be because I'm watching her so closely that I see the hurt, worry and panic wash across her face, but her mask covers her expression fast. Ms. Swan looks at each of us; she takes off her jacket and then comes over to get one of the boxes.

I frown and look at the rest of the people who seem to be giving Ms. Swan a mix of looks that border between a glare and confusion. Ms. Swan seems to keep her head up as she walks to the far end of the line. To my astonishment she starts to make the soft toys up.

"What?" The questioning word escapes from my lips without my meaning to. I shake my head and look to the others who are still staring at her.

"Hey, get to work," I say with some authority making them immediately get busy.

The hours seem to pass with chatting and listening to the soft music as we work.

"What did the kids ask for from Santa?" Paul asks with a smile.

"Nothing – they both said they will be happy with whatever they got from him."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Jessica says.

"I know, but it doesn't help me when getting them something," I joke.

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you."_

I jump as a sweet voice joins the one from the radio. My head turns to Ms. Swan.

"_I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg ..."_

I swallow because I had forgotten she was here, which is really bad as we all got coffees for each other, yet we never got her one.

"_I'll remember, you said. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

As Ms. Swan keeps singing, I glance at the others. I can see that they, too, seem to be caught up in her soulful singing. I would never have guessed that such a beautiful, emotion-filled voice could come out of someone that can be or seem to be so cold.

It's then that I'm hit with the words that Carlisle said last night. I wonder how I would react if I was in a room where people clearly hated me. Would I close myself off to protect myself from them? I drop my head feeling guilty. All we've done is give her grief, and hateful greetings. I pick up the box I'm working on and move down closer to her.

"Hi," I say. She jumps and looks at me, then to the others. The blush that fills her face tells me she had forgotten we were here.

"Mind if I hang down here with you?" I carry on.

"You are free to work wherever you'd like, Edward."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan," I say and watch as she frowns a little. "Bella," I say remembering that she has on several occasions asked me to call her Bella.

"Edward, call me whatever you want, whether it be Bella, Ms. Swan or the dragon."

I feel myself going pale because she knows I call her that.

"No wait, scratch that, don't call me the dragon, not to my face anyway. But you can call me Ms. Swan if Bella makes you uncomfortable."

"What would make you comfortable?" I ask just to see what she says.

"My name is Bella, no one's ever called me Ms. Swan until I started working here. Honestly, I don't even know how that happened, especially since I asked everyone to call me by my first name."

I nod and frown trying to remember when she first arrived. For the life of me I can't remember her first name being said. I can remember everyone was saying they heard a rumor that Ms. Swan was a cold-hearted bitch.

I close my eyes knowing the overwhelming feeling I have is correct; Carlisle's right, we've never given her a chance.

"I'm sorry, and I'll call you Bella from now on."

Bella looks at me and nods, and then looks back to the toy she's working on.

As we work side by side, I feel a buzz of electricity between us. For the second time today, all the blood goes south.

"Come to the town dance with me?" My mouth asks taking advantage of the fact my brain has no blood in it.

"I'm not sure," Bella says looking at the others, who seem to be failing with their stealth observation of us.

"Please, I know Coby and Corrine would like you to be there, they've taken a shine to you?"

Bella closes her eyes and rubs her head. "Fine, I'll come," she says, but she sort of sounds sad about it where I feel jumpy inside.

"Tell me where you live, and I can pick you up around seven?"

"What?"

"I'll come to your home with flowers. You'll let me in, so you can put the flowers in water. I'll then walk to the car, open the door and help you in so I can take you to the dance." I chuckle.

My laughter stops short as the look of horror comes over her face. I begin to wonder if she's been on a date before.

"No… I'll pick you up; after all, you don't have a car and the kids will be there. Besides, my place is kind of in the middle of nowhere," Bella says quickly.

I get the distinct impression that she'd be ashamed to have me there. I wonder if it's because I'm beneath her and her stylish home. I shake the thought from my head, knowing I need to be giving her a fair chance.

"Okay, just don't forget my flowers then," I joke.

Bella doesn't look my way, but I still see the look of panic on her face.

The bell rings to tell us that our overtime shift is over, and I start to pack up.

"Need a lift home, Edward?" Jessica asks sweetly.

"If you don't mind," I say walking over to get my jacket.

I help Jessica into hers and we start to walk to the exit.

"I don't know how you managed to sit with her all that time. Thanks for taking one for the team and keeping the dragon off our asses," Jessica says sounding like I did something impossible.

"Night, Ms. Swan," Jessica says in the same tone and volume she was just talking to me in.

"Goodnight, Miss Stanley, Edward," Bella replies right away.

I look to her wondering if she heard what Jessica had said. I pause at the door and look at where Bella's still sitting. It doesn't look like she'll be leaving anytime soon.

"I'll meet you out at the car, Jessica," I say making my way back to Bella. "Aren't you going home?"

"No, I'm not tired, and I have loads to do yet."

I swallow as she's back to the same cold tone she normally uses.

"Do you need me to stay?" I ask, not liking her being here so late by herself.

"No, you've been punished enough."

I look at her, my heart sinks knowing that she did hear Jessica.

"Look … about what Jessica said—"

Bella holds out her hand stopping me. "It doesn't matter. Cold hearted bitch here," she points to her chest, "remember? Just go home to your kids, Edward, and close the door behind you."

I look at Bella and she again is acting like I'm not even there.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what she said."

I walk away finding that my heart is beating fast and my head seems to want to turn and look at her. I move out the door and take one small look back, seeing that once again, Bella looks as if she's crying. I have this desire and need to go back in there, but Jessica honks her horn and I move to her car instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it looks as if Carlisle is one of the few who see and know of the real Bella, how do you suppose this will go now?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter for today, but plenty more to come tomorrow. This whole story will be ten chapters and fully posted before the clock strikes midnight central standard time on new years eve.**

* * *

><p><strong>***BE SURE TO SEE THE AN AT THE BOTTOM FOR IMPORTANT INFO***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Daddy, do you like my dress?" Corrine asks as she spins around.

"Yes I do, sweetheart."

"When is Bella coming?" Coby asks.

I sigh hating that I told them about asking her the morning after I did. But I wanted them to know what was happening; just in case it might upset them. Sadly, I haven't seen Bella since the night I asked her and our parting wasn't ideal.

"I'm not—"

Before I can finish what I am saying our doorbell rings.

I go to the door and open it. I feel all the air leave my body. Bella's standing there on my doorstep, with a blue dress that goes to her knees. The dress is not like any other I've ever seen and must have cost quite a bit of money.

"These are for you," Bella says handing me flowers, and I give her a puzzled look.

"You said not to forget them."

I press my lips together trying not to laugh. "I was joking," I say.

"Oh," Bella says looking like she's about to run.

"You look like a princess," Corrine says brightly as she looks up at Bella.

"You do too, this is for you," she says handing Corrine a corsage.

"Can you put it on me?" she asks right away, and Bella kneels down to put it on for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome – and Coby, this for you," Bella says as she fixes a single rose boutonniere to his jacket.

"Thank you, but I didn't get you any flowers," he says sadly.

"It's okay. I'm not good at keeping things alive," Bella chuckles.

"You look very pretty," he says as he gives her a grin before looking at me with a funny expression. "Don't you think so, Dad?"

I feel myself panic that not only did I not buy her any flowers, or comment her on how she looks, I've have left her standing at the door in a dress and her jacket still on.

"I'm sorry, Bella, my son is right—you look beautiful. Please come in," I say moving so that she can come all the way inside.

There seems to be an awkward silence between us. "Shall we should go?"

I nod grabbing kids' jackets and then my own.

"I wasn't sure if you were still coming with me today," I say once Bella starts the car.

"I said I would come; I wouldn't have pulled out unless I was really ill."

I nod and keep looking at her.

"Where have you been?" I ask, knowing this is none of my business, but I'd still like to know why she hasn't been to work.

"I've been working, but tonight's supposed to be a night off, so no talking shop."

Bella parks the car and we all get out again, moving into the hall. As we get further inside, Bella's steps seem to become smaller. On instinct, I lace my fingers with hers, ignoring the feeling of how it makes me tingle inside.

The kids run off to play and dance with their group of friends that are here. We've already had the talk about not leaving or going outside of the hall without telling me.

"Edward," Tia says happily, "Ms. Swan?" is followed in a lower tone. "Why are you here?"

"Er—" Bella says and I can feel her hand shake, so I cut her off.

"She's here with me … as my date."

"What? I thought we were dating?" Tia whines and I feel Bella trying to pull her hand away. I grip it so she knows I'm not letting go.

"We had one date, two months ago. No second date, no calls – or talk of a second date. To be honest, I'm just not that into you. Please chill out, there are children here, two of whom belong to me. Quite frankly, your crazy is showing a little."

I move away quickly, tugging Bella with me. By the time I arrive at the bar, I feel like smacking someone.

"Are you okay; I can just go," Bella says almost in a whisper.

"Absolutely not! I wanted to be here with you, and I intend to enjoy this evening. I swear I only dated her once and, well you heard what I said. I do, however, apologize for the unwarranted drama."

She gives me a nod, we each get a drink, well … she has water and I have a beer. After we get our drinks, we mingle around the room for a while.

"Shall we get the kids and find a chair and have a drink?" I ask.

"Water, please," Bella says and I look at her. "I'm driving."

"I know, but I can still get you a soft drink."

"Okay, I'll have a Sprite then," Bella says.

I nod and we head off to get drinks for the kids and us.

"They did a good job of decorating this place," Bella says softly as we make our way to a table for four.

"Alice and Esme love this sort of thing; I am just surprised they didn't get carried away."

I rack my brain for something to say to her – I know that I need to get past this standoffish feeling. I feel sad at the greeting she's gotten from more than half the people here. Not to mention the way wacky Tia, who I had no desire to see, much less speak to again, has acted. No one from work was able to come up with even a half-assed nice or believable greeting. Bella, on the other hand, greeted each person nicely. It was more along the lines of a business meeting greeting she gave, but that was far better than the harshness she received. Most made it clear she was not welcome here, and it made me uncomfortable.

For the first time since my talk with Carlisle, I saw firsthand what he meant. What he was trying to say got through my thick skull tonight, for sure. I'm sure he's right about why Bella behaves the way she does when around people. The whole _what came first_ doesn't seem as important as I first believed it to be.

"Have you taken them to see Santa yet?"

I look to Bella to answer her, but find that she has a smile on her face.

"What?" I ask unsure why she's smiling.

Bella looks around and leans in toward me. "The whole Santa thing, I never got it. What does a man dressed in a red and white furry suit have to do with the birth of Christ? I get that Santa is a jolly man, happy man, who may have taken his love for Coke-a-Cola a bit far."

I frown at her.

"You know the whole red and white thing he has got going on. Plus, have you noticed they even print him on a few bottles every year," Bella explains and I smile chuckling softly.

"Not only that, but he's a bit of a creep. He knows if you been naughty or nice. Sometimes, when you're hurt you lash out, and that shouldn't mean that you should miss out. Then, what about the whole: he watches you when you're sleeping. I don't know about you, but that's just scary to me. Thank goodness he's never came to my home, I would never sleep."

"Santa is just something for the kids to believe in – really. Santa is based on Saint Nick."

"I know, but still ... creepy."

I chuckle as I bob my head knowing she is partially right.

"It must have been hard for you growing up, not having Christmas."

Bella tilts her head at me. "You're not the first to say that to me, but really – no, it wasn't weird at all. You can't miss what you've never had. The only thing I wanted in my childhood was for my dad to spend an hour with me."

Bella stops talking and looks at Coby and Corrine.

"I can't even say that he didn't have time, or that he was a work alcoholic." Bella stops again rolling her eyes closed. I can feel how sad talking about this has made her, and again on instinct, I clasp her hand in mine.

"He was a work alcoholic, but he made time for his women."

Bella looks at me. I can't doubt what Bella's saying is true. I can feel it in her words.

"I was just not that important; well… not as much as his women. Where he used them and then dumped them, they still garnered his time. If I learned anything from him, it's not to give yourself over to anyone. When you do, they take what they want from you, and leave nothing but hurt in their place." Bella again stops and shakes her head a little.

"Bella, not all men are like that," I tell her. I hate that she seems so hurt inside.

"I know, and for what it's worth, I think you're a great dad. Coby and Corrine are very lucky to have been given to you."

I frown a little again hearing and feeling something more in her words.

"Would you like to dance?" she asks.

I look at Bella's face as her voice is back to the cold sounding one. But I can see the pain and hurt is still there in her eyes.

"Sure," I say as I lead her to the dance floor. As we dance, I play back every talk I have had with her. They say hindsight is twenty-twenty. I'm not sure why I didn't see it before, but Bella doesn't become closed off because she's cold hearted, it's because she's hurt inside. Any more hurt will be too much, and she's trying hard to stop feeling anymore pain.

I move in closer to her and dip my head so that I can talk into her ear. "I'm sorry for ever being harsh when I've spoken to you."

"You're fine, Edward."

I shake my head even if she can't see it. "No, I haven't been, but I am sorry. I would like to get to know you more … more than as an employer-employee."

Bella makes a very small nod, and I smile kissing the side of her head.

"You will not regret this," I say feeling a strange sort of happiness inside of me.

"There's a song sheet out on the table, for the singing contest. Pick your song and bring it up to me. We have prizes for the best father and son, mom and daughter and best non-family child and adult paring," the DJ says.

Bella and I make our way over to the table and are joined by Coby and Corrine.

"Dad, can we sing _Frosty the Snow Man_?" I smile at Coby.

"We can," I say and write it down for him to hand to the DJ. "Corrine, Princess, what would you like to sing?" Corrine shakes her head at me.

"Come on, you and your old dad can sing a song."

"No, it's okay. Can I go and play?"

I sigh and nod.

"Edward?" Bella says as she watches Corrine walk away.

"She loves Karaoke, but last year when she sang with me, some of the other kids made fun of her. You know since it's for mother and daughter … it was straightened out right away. I thought she was over it," I say pulling my hair. I hate it when there's anything that I can't give her.

"That is something I do know about. I was older than what Corrine was when my mom passed away, but it still hurt. I was still young enough to need her. Sadly, kids are cruel at times, and this is an easy way for others to know they can hurt her. The same thing happened with me. They all could hurt me by saying and laughing about the fact I didn't have a mom."

"Did you ever get close to any of your dad's girlfriends?"

"I wasn't a part of that side of his life. I wasn't really a part of any of his life. There was one girl he was with, who went out of her way to try including me. She's dead and gone now, and most of her attempts to include me were blocked by my father." Bella stops talking and looks down at the table.

"I'm sorry," I say feeling she seems to have lost so much.

The DJ calls Coby and me up to the stage. As we sing, my eyes go to Corrine, who is sitting close to Bella almost hugging her. They are talking as they watch us.

Once we are done singing, we make our way back to the table as the others clap. "You two are going to win," Corrine says sounding happier.

"I agree; you were the best so far," Bella says happily.

"Well, thank you," I say.

"Can I go and ask for a song?" Corrine asks and I nod. She runs over to the DJ. Soon as all the father and son acts are done, they start to call the mom and daughter acts up and I pull Corrine up on my knee.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sing with you."

Corrine smiles and shakes her head.

"A little girl pointed out that she didn't have a mommy to sing with, but her friend said she would stand in and sing with her. So, please welcome Corrine Cullen and her friend Bella."

I look at Bella and Corrine, who are making their way to the stage.

"They are going to sing _Jingle Bells_," the DJ says.

The music starts off softly and I hear Corrine singing softly, but when Bella's voice joins in, I'm again amazed at how well she can sing. I take a quick look around the hall seeing I'm not the only one who's amazed. Bella and Corrine carry on singing as they do a little dance. When they are done, they hug and Bella kisses the top of Corrine's head before taking a bow with her.

I clap loudly for them as my whole insides tingle and feel warm.

"You were amazing," I say hugging Corrine who's smiling.

She and Coby run off to play with their friends again, and Bella sits back down beside me.

"I hope that was okay? She asked me and wanted it to be a surprise."

I take a hold of Bella's hand raising it to my lips and kiss it softly.

"It was amazing, thank you."

"No thanks needed; I enjoyed it. It has been a few years since I last sang."

"You have an amazing voice."

Bella blushes a little.

"My grandpa always said I took after my gran, his wife. I was in my school's singing group from the age of seven."

"You sound like you enjoyed it."

"I did – it's one of the main things I missed after my grandpa passed away."

Bella and I seem to fall into an easy conversation. We only stop when Coby and I were called back up to the stage to collect our second place prize. I was sad when Bella and Corrine didn't get a prize. I know Corrine is my daughter, and in my mind, she should come first, always. However, the fact is Bella was the best singer by far out of everyone tonight. Bella and Corrine also did a dance, which I found cute.

It was closing on ten o'clock when they started to hand out the prizes.

"I should get them home," I say and Bella nods standing up. I watch as she helps Corrine get her coat on, but I notice she's not wearing one.

"Don't you have a jacket?" I ask her concerned as we walk to her car.

"I forgot to pick it up," Bella says and opens the car door so the kids can get in the backseat.

"Here, have mine," I say sliding it off only for Bella to place her hand over mine.

"I'm fine, really."

I frown at her knowing she must be cold and the dress she has on doesn't cover her arms.

"Bella, it's cold," I say, but she drops her head shaking it.

"I'm okay; just keep your jacket on."

I look down at my jacket. I know it's not the best, but it would keep her warm.

Before I can say another word, she's in the car starting it.

I slide in choosing just to let it go. The drive home is fast.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" I ask.

"No, thank you – I have something going on tomorrow morning."

I nod and she helps me get the kids out.

"Goodnight and thank you for letting me come along with you," she says, before getting in closing the door to her car.

"You can have your lunch break now." One of my elves says around noon. I am at the mall dressed like Santa. I even have a fake belly strapped on. I nod getting up and walk to the food court.

"Hi Santa," a child yells.

I turn smiling and wave.

"Foot long, ham and cheese with all the toppings, black coffee and bottle of water." I tell the woman behind the counter. Once my order is ready I look around for an empty seat among the tables.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I ask the young lady sitting at one end of the four-person table. She looks at me and I'm hit with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"I have a cold, but if you want to risk it, then please sit."

I can clearly hear she has a sore throat; her voice is hoarse.

As I sit she starts to cough.

"Hope you've seen a doctor about that cold you have."

She waves her hand at me.

"Can't, I don't have health insurance."

"Why?"

"Just don't have it. I'll be fine, the lady at CVS Pharmacy told me to take this." She shows me a bottle of cough medication, as she starts to cough again. I look around her, and notice she doesn't have any food or drink. Seems all she has is a stack of what looks like papers. I open my water and slide the bottle over to her.

"What?"

"Take it; the cool water will help your throat."

"I shouldn't—"

"I'm Santa," I say jokingly.

"I don't believe in you," she replies right away.

I frown as I eat my sub. There's something strangely familiar about this girl. I take a closer look at her. She has long, brown hair; so long I think she's sitting on it. She looks and dresses like she's in her teens or early twenties.

"Something wrong?" the girl asks

"You seem familiar to me – have we met before?" The girl just shrugs.

"I'm not feeling too great right now, so I'm not thinking clearly."

"How old are you?" I ask hoping knowing her age will tell me where I know her from.

"Twenty-two," she says.

"So, you're off in college?"

She shakes her head. "No, I work."

"So, why don't you have health insurance?"

"Family business; I don't get paid for the work I do."

"That's a shame surely they could give something?"

The girl shakes her head. "No, I would rather make sure the long-term employees get paid and keep their jobs."

I feel my heart go out to this young girl. "I know life is hard, but keep the faith, things will get better. So tell me, what do you want for Christmas?"

The girl looks at me and I get lost in her eyes. I know that I know those eyes.

"For the asshole in the LA company not to get control of mine. To have us reach our order quota. For me not to close something that's been in my family for almost a hundred years, for four generations. I don't want to be the one who lets them all down."

The girl stands picking up her paperwork and coughing harshly the whole time.

"Have a good Christmas, Santa," she says and walks away.

The rest of the day goes by quick, but I'm glad when I can hang up my hat.

I make my way out of the car park, but stop when I see Miss Swan ... Bella, standing next to a big truck. I watch for a bit as a large tree, decoration, and then a large amount of food goes into the truck.

"Thought you didn't believe, and shopped in Whitlock's?"

I let out a sigh and pull up next to the truck. "Hi," I say as I walk to her, she stops suddenly and looks at me.

"Hi," she says looking a little confused.

"What're you doing here?" she continues.

"Just some stuff," I say taking a peak in the van to see that there's a load of wrapped gifts, even a toy or two.

"Thought you didn't celebrate Christmas?" I say as I tilt my head to the truck. I know it's none of my business, but I want to know why someone who hates Christmas is buying all of this.

"I don't; this is for some people that do," she says as if she is asking me.

"Will you be spending time with these people?"

"No, that would ..." Bella squeaks out, she stops talking and clears her throat. "This is their celebration, not mine. I just want to make sure it's a good one. Karma and all ..."

I chuckle a little. "So, you're doing this to get some good Karma?"

"Sort of," Bella says and I chuckle shaking my head.

"I think when you do a good deed for your own gain, it sort of negates it."

"Really?" Bella asks and I nod, and she sighs shrugging a little. "One can only have hope and faith then."

I narrow my eyes at her wondering why she doesn't think she's got good Karma.

"So what are your needs and faith in?" I ask.

"Just about everything, at this point and time."

I study her as she keeps looking at the men as they put more and more stuff in the truck. I frown having never noticed that she looks stressed and tired before. In fact, I would say she looks ill.

I go to speak again, but Bella's tummy makes a loud growling noise.

"Sorry," she says as she blushes. And her tummy does it again. "Sorry, I haven't had lun—dinner yet." She doesn't seem to bat an eye at the slip up she just made.

I hate it when women don't eat to stay trim and lean.

"Why don't you join me for dinner?" I ask, having no idea why my mouth is again talking without my brain's input.

Bella stutters out some noises and looks at her watch. "I really don't have the time, sorry."

"How much longer will you be here?" I ask as the men seem to be showing no signs of being close to done.

"Another half hour," she responds.

"Okay, then I'll be back."

I get in my car and drive to a place I know has decent food and pick up some takeout. I have no idea why the hell I feel the need to make sure she has something to eat, but the thought of her going all day without food, concerns me greatly.

I arrive back to see the men are closing the back of the truck.

"Get in," I say to Bella as the trucks pulls away.

"My car's here," she points to it.

"I'll bring you back. Get in," I say again and she gets in.

I drive down to the pier area and pull into a parking spot near the beach access.

I move the seat back as far as it goes and turn slightly to face her direct. I pull the bag from the backseat and set it between us on the center console.

"The lever for your seat is right there, put your seat back some."

She puts her seat back and turns so she is facing me more.

"Here you go," I say handing her, her meal.

"How much do I owe you?" Bella asks as she looks in her bag.

"It's on me, just eat."

Bella stops and seems to hold still for a few minutes before she starts to eat her meal slowly.

"You know you have an amazing figure, right?" I ask.

Bella looks at me and even in the dim light, I can see she is again blushing from my comment, but I can't stop for some reason. "Last night in that dress you looked amazing, just perfect in fact."

"Ahhm," Bella clears her throat. "You looked amazing, too. I can see why so many of the town's women like you so much."

This time it's me that blushes. "There's just not many single guys left in town for the late twenties early thirties single women."

"So, you would only date a woman in her late twenties and up?"

I bob my head and then shrug. "That seems to be my age group. You must know what it's like, when you get to an age where you want to date and settle down. Not many younger, early twenty-year-old girls want that."

"How old do you think I am?" Bella asks sounding shocked by my statement.

"Don't know—twenty-eight?"

"Thanks," she mutters and I'm sure it's not in a good way.

"How old are you?" I inquire finding that I have become more curious about this.

"Well, I'm not twenty-eight." Bella says with a crazy smile.

"Does that mean you're not telling me?"

"Nope," Bella says, "you'll have to guess. However, when you get it right, I still won't tell you."

I chuckle shaking my head.

"If I were to steal your iPod, what songs would play on it?"

Bella looks to the side. "_It's my life_," she says shaking her head. "I needed a sing along song earlier. If you had asked me three hours ago it would have been, _Calling all Angels_." I nod.

"What about you?"

"_I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa_."

Bella looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"It was the clean one this time," I say as I wink at her.

"There's a dirty version?" Bella asks sounding like she really wants to know.

"There is – my nephew, Emmett, and his girlfriend Rose, sing it all the time."

"Oh well, that explains it then. I'm sure it's more liable to be X-rated with those two."

I let out a booming laugh. "Almost."

"Just don't mix those two up," Bella says wagging her finger with a smug grin on her face.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask finding that I'm enjoying her company a lot more than what I thought I would.

"Nothing, just going to bed, with a book—" She starts to cough badly.

I lean forward and rub her back.

"Shit, you're warm," I say.

"I'm fine really, nothing a good sleep won't fix."

"You've seen a doctor, right?"

"Yeah," Bella says coughing again.

"Sorry," she says turning to face forward. "But I need to get going."

I nod at her. "Can I drive you home and we can come back for your car later?" I say worried about her driving when she's like this.

"I'm fine; I've been looking after myself for years, so don't worry."

Against my better judgment, I drive her to where her car is parked. I decide to follow her, all the way to town.

I frown when she takes an unexpected turn off – when I'm able to take it a few seconds later her car is nowhere in sight. I drive until there's no road, but don't find her or her car. I get out and look around.

"Now that's strange," I mutter to myself. "She must have turned back when I was up the road a bit," I carry on, as I get back in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well how do you suppose he missed her? Some of you are very close on with your guesses, but no one has guessed it correct yet.  
><strong>

*****IMPORTANT INFO*****

**A very large number of you have messaged, reviewed, PM'd and or said something on Facebook about us extending Momma Santa's Christmas Plan. We have talked it over and we will not expand it, but we will post another SHORT story called: No One Bets Against Momma. It will be in EPOV and BPOV and it will give you the inside info many of you are asking for as well as some future for Bella and Edward and the kiddos after Momma Santa and Carlisle left them to go home, as well as some insight from before that as well. We are choosing to do it this way so that it is not so Christmasy, it will be not surrounded and all about Christmas, it will be about them and their story. We hope this is what you all wanted, and we really appreciate all of your love and support. Thank you, Nikky and Kasi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**At least one more chapter will post today, so see you a little later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sunday at the mall, I find the day is long. I'm sure of that as my mind was working overtime thinking about Bella. At least it feels as if I cannot stop thinking of her.

I'm happy when Monday rolls around, so I can finally see her again. I arrive at work, but there's no answer when I knock on her office door. I check the handle to find the office is locked up. I go to my work station, but I feel like I watch the clock and for life in her office all day.

It's the same on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday.

"It's cold in here – why is it so damn cold? I can't believe we have to come into work in the cold when _SHE_ gets to stay at home in her big fancy house." Rose rants as she puts on her jacket.

"She was sick when I saw her on Saturday," I say looking up at the dark office. "I'm sure that's the reason for her absence.

"That was seven days ago, Edward. We're not allowed off for that many days, without hospitalization or doctor's order."

"She's the boss and owner of the company, Rose."

"The fucking heat isn't even on!" Rose yells.

I move over to the radiator and see that it's turned off.

"Does anyone know who turns it on?" I ask and everyone shakes their head.

"I think the dragon turns it on, the control box is in the office," Jessica says.

"I say we break in," Rose says loudly as there are hums of agreement.

"We can't," I say moving to the front of the stairs to stop them

"Edward, I know you are meant to be charming the dragon so that we can do this Operation Scrooge, but taking her side when we are all freezing to death, is making you as fucked up as her. Oh my God, you're fucking the dragon!" Rose yells.

"I am not fucking the dragon," I say harshly back to Rose as the place goes quiet.

"The heating for the factory is down, and due to the storm heading our way, it will not be back on today. So, the factory is closed until further notice. It most likely will not be reopening until after the holidays."

I drop my head as my heart beats very fast. I slowly turn my head and sure enough Bella is standing there.

"Make sure you all drive safely, and enjoy your ... Christmas."

Without waiting for anyone to speak, Bella turns and walks back up the stairs she came down.

"See, God is on our side," Rose sneers and I turn glaring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, Rose," I mutter. I go up the stairs and try the door but it's locked again.

"Bella, open up, please?" I say with my forehead on the door.

The door opens and I look at Bella's face seeing that it's all red and puffy.

"What you just heard—"

"Was nothing," Bella says as she interrupts me. "I was at school, and had a few nicknames that I didn't like to be called, but I did hear anyway. The whole sticks and stones theory is how they passed it to make it seem like it was okay. However, this is not school and at work I will not tolerate bullying of any kind."

I open but close my mouth right away; there's no way I can say we weren't bullying because we were.

"You are on a verbal warning—do not let me hear of you bullying or calling anyone names when you're on my time again. Goodnight, Edward." Bella closes the door on me and I feel my heart being ripped out as I hear her crying.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never meant what I said." I bang my head on the wall when I realize she's not just upset over the fact she heard me call her _the dragon_, but also for the reasoning I befriended her. Now she knows that I first befriended her as part of a planned devious action. Even if my mental thinking about her has changed, it doesn't excuse my first thoughts.

I go to knock again, but I get cut off by my cell.

"Hi Mary," I say answering it.

"The school bus is missing," Mary sobs into the phone.

"What?"

"The school's heating went down, and the kids were sent home. But the bus has not arrived, and no one knows where it is. The Chief can't find it."

My heart takes off and I start to hear ringing as my mind goes into overdrive. I can't lose my kids my inner thought seems to scream.

I run down the stairs as Mary fills me in on what's happening.

I arrive at the school within twenty minutes finding about twenty other parents whose children are on the missing bus as well. Carlisle, emergency medics, and the police are all here.

I stand with the rest of the parents as they yell at Mrs. Cope demanding that she tells them where her husband has taken our children. I let out a loud whistle making them stop and turn my way.

"Mr. Cope has driven that bus for thirty years; he was my school bus driver as well as many of yours. He's got nothing to do with the fact that they're missing. Instead of yelling at someone, how about we concentrate on trying to do what we can to help find our children. If your child has a cellphone, call them," I say.

"We tried, the signals seem to be down with this incoming storm, we've been trying the radio on the bus, too," Mrs. Cope says.

"Then let's spread out; we know Mr. Cope's route. Let's trace it and see if we can find him."

Some of the parents decide to stay at the school; while others think that having someone at each stop may be best. In the end eight of us set off in pairs as we go in different directions.

"Edward, they'll be fine," Carlisle says for the hundredth time in the pass ten minutes.

"It's getting colder," I say worrying about how heavy the snow is now coming down.

My cell rings; I glance at seeing that it's flashing _Mr. Cope_.

"It's him," I say as I answer it. "Mr. Cope?"

"Daddy," Coby sobs.

"Hi son, yeah, it's me. Where are you?" I stutter out as I try to remain calm.

"The bus-s-s crashed whe-e-en a t-t-tree fell."

I let out a long breath. "Are you still in the bus?" I ask as I hear his chattering teeth.

"No-o-o-o, it caught on fire."

I look up at the sky as my heart rate keeps going up, but I know I need to calm the fuck down.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"Near your work."

"You're near my work?" I ask making sure I got what he was saying.

"Yes, by t-t-the lake."

"They're by the lake, behind Swan's," I say to Carlisle who turns going that way also calling the others on the radio.

"MR. COPE," I hear kids scream.

"What happened?"

"He can-n-n't breathe, Dad-d-dy he-he's hold-d-ding his chest-t-t."

"Mr. Cope's having a heart attack," I say hearing the strain in my voice.

There seems to be so much yelling, but I can hear Coby yell loud and clear. "CORRRR—"

"Coby… what's going on… what's wrong with Corrine? COBY, talk to Daddy please!" I beg and I feel Carlisle grab my chest.

"GET OFF THE ICE!" I hear Bella's voice clearly. "ALL OF YOU COME HERE NOW!"

"Coby, look at me, are you okay?" There seems to be silence, but he must have done something as Bella speaks again. "Good boy, is that your dad?"

"Yea-ah."

"Good boy… now you need to talk to him, okay. All of you stay here, with Mr. Cope."

"Bu-u-ut Corrine's in ... in-n-n the water," he cries out.

"What?" I yell looking at Carlisle with fear, panic and rage inside of me. "Oh my God, Carlisle, Corrine in the lake, my baby fell in the lake." This time my voice breaks.

"I'm going to get her – don't worry, but all of you must stay here and hold this rope, when you see me tug it, you pull, okay?"

"Okay."

"Coby," I say weakly wishing I was there with them.

"Yeah," he says sounding so lost.

"Tell Daddy what's happening."

"Bella got-t-ted ever-ry one o-off the ic-ce, but-t Cor-r-rine went un-nder-r. Bel-l-la le-eft-t us-s-s to ga-go get-t-t her, she-she's go-o-onee now."

"Coby, you're doing so well. Daddy's so proud of you. Tell me when Bella comes out of the water okay?"

"Ok-kay-y," he says sounding worse.

We pull up outside the back of Swan's and I start to run to where I think the lake is, but it's so hard to see anything now.

I close my eyes praying for my baby girl and Bella. "I love you, son, I'm almost there."

"Hu-ur-r-ry," Coby says.

"Has Bella come back up yet?" I ask.

"NOOOO, I be-e-en wat-t-tching."

I look at my watch seeing it's almost five in the evening.

"There," Carlisle says pointing.

I look seeing them but only just.

"She-e-e's up, she-e has Cor-r-rine."

I try moving my eyes from them to where they seem to be looking, and I can faintly make out a bundle being pushed up.

The bundle seems to be sliding across the snow to where the others are, yet Bella seem to be staying where she is.

"The cold must have hit her bad," Carlisle says, but the kids can be heard crying now, and we're still a few minutes from them.

"What's wrong?" I ask hoping it's not Corrine.

"Mr. Cope's not-t-t brea-breathinng."

Carlisle and I pick up the pace.

"Is Corrine okay?" I ask even though I am not sure I want the answer.

"Sh-he sai-id-d she-e's cold-d, she-e-e's sh-sh-iv-ver-r-ring."

"Tel-l-l yo-yo-ur da-d-d t-to c-cal-ll ai-ir-r con-tr-ol," I can hear Bella stutter.

There's some faint talking, and then I can hear counting.

I don't speak back on the cell as I am close enough to know that Bella has got them counting her CRP. I run hugging Corrine and Coby to me. I quickly remove my jacket and put it around them. I glance over each of the kids and they seem cold but fine.

"Bella, let me take over," Carlisle says bending down next to Bella.

"Not-t-t yet, wh-when breath."

Carlisle nods understanding her statement. Bella stops compressions and gives Mr. Cope a breath. Carlisle then picks up doing the compressions, and I understand that's what she meant.

Time slows way down as Bella and Carlisle work on Mr. Cope, and I look after the children.

"We got him," Carlisle says.

"Ed-d-wa-rd should ta-take the-em back t-t-to work. We'll ne-eed to st-t-ay he-here in cas-ase h-he crash-hes a-again." A part of me knows getting the kids out of here is important, but I don't want to leave Bella, Carlisle and Mr. Cope behind.

"What have we got?" one of the town's firemen and police say running up to us.

I look up saying a "thank you God" that I was not made to leave. One of the firemen helps Bella stand, wrapping a sliver heat cover around her. Another fireman puts one around Coby and Corrine.

The next hours seem to go by in a blur. All the other kids were given good bills of health and told they could go home. Mr. Cope was taken to a nearby nursing home as the hospital is too far out in this weather. Carlisle and Esme had come home with me and the kids. I didn't get another chance to speak to Bella as she seemed to have slipped away when Corrine was getting looked at.

It takes a good few hours for Coby and Corrine to get some of the color back in the cheeks, by that time they are tucked in bed. My mind seems to be going between how fucking lucky I am that they are here, to what would've happened if I'd lost Corrine today. They say it swings to how grateful I am that Bella had risked her life to save Corrine. They say the human body can do amazing things when drastic measures are needed. Bella was in the icy water for six minutes as she looked for Corrine. Then she only made her way back to land when the kids showed that they needed her. With the little strength she had, she saved Mr. Cope's life.

"I love you," I say to Coby and Corrine as they hug each other.

"I'll be back before you wake."

I walk out of the room, and down the stairs. "Can I borrow your car again?" Carlisle just looks at me.

"Edward, they said not to leave or go anywhere?"

"I need to talk to her, please," I say feeling increasingly more worried about Bella. "I'm not even sure she was looked over," I say as I start to feel a deep sense of dread.

"Let me take your car or I walk it, either way, I need to see her."

"Here," Carlisle says handing me a radio and his car keys.

"You better be back within the hour."

I nod and run out. The door feels just how cold it is, and I'm deeply grateful that I still have a log fireplace. I drive down to the factory first, and see that there are no signs of life. I make my way quickly to the back road I lost her at. But I again find nothing. I start to drive back the way I came hating the fact she never told me her address. I may never find her, or even know she's all right.

"FUCKING HELL!" I yell as the reindeer shoots out in front of me making me turn to the side a little. I start the car and my lights seem to be beaming back at me.

"What the hell is that?" I ask, turning the lights down a little. I see there's a small track road. I move down it a ways and it only takes a moment for me to find Bella's car parked outside a small camper van. I swallow as I narrow my eyes.

"Why the hell is your car here?" I ask out loud. I get out of Carlisle's car and run to the door, banging loudly on it.

"Bella, it's Edward," I say as I bang again. I move a little looking in the window. I see a faint light next to a bundle of blankets.

I move back to the door pulling at it. "Fuck it's frozen," I say moving back to Carlisle's car I grab the anti-freeze spray and cables. I spray the door and then attach the cables around the handle. I attach the other side to the car as I get in and drive it backwards. The door comes clean off and I stop the car running back into the camper van.

"Bella," I say touching her. I'm shocked at feeling just how cold she is. "What's going on?" I say as I move her hair from her face seeing the clear head wound that she got. "Shit." I pull the covers off of her and I stop when I see a photo that she's hugging. I take it from her seeing Gabriel Swan with a young girl, a girl with long hair. I close my eyes pulling the covers down more. Sure enough her hair is very long. My eyes go back to her face and I tilt my head a little. For the first time I see a young woman, the same woman I spoke to when I was dressed as Santa.

"You're only twenty-two," I say. I shake my head a little hating that now I know how young she is, makes what we've done so much harder to take.

"You're coming home with me," I say picking her up. "Fucking hell," I say as she almost springs out of my hands. I really wasn't expecting her to be this light. I move to the car placing her in the front seat, and then place my jacket over her.

"I'll get what I can for you," I tell her running back in.

I look around seeing there really isn't much here. She has a small amount of food in the cupboard, but not enough to really bother with. I pick up the few clothes she has, but notice there isn't a jacket or coat. As I think over it, I've never seen her wear one.

Once I have her clothes and a few of the food items in the car, I go back inside. I grab the photo, only stopping once I look at it more closely. Bella must be around six in the picture, and she looks like Corrine, only Corrine's hair is blond and Bella's is brown. Beside the hair color, they could pass as sisters. I shake my head moving to the laptop, set of keys and piles of paperwork.

After I gather all of this, I take a look around before placing them in the car. I move back getting the door and try to place it back on hoping that I can give it some protection from the weather.

I jump back in the car, and look to Bella who still looks pale, and sick. I feel her head and feel warmth but not in the sense that she's warmed up, more like she has a fever.

"You're still sick, honey," I say and it comes to me, that when she spoke to me as Santa she said she didn't have health insurance.

"What's going on, Bella?" I ask as I drive home.

As soon as I get home, I pick her back up carrying her into the house. "Carlisle, I need you now," I yell. I walk past him making my way to my room. I place Bella on my bed just as Carlisle and Esme walk in.

"She's sick, and she has a head wound," I say moving her hair showing them.

"Get my bag, Esme, dear," he says as he moves to Bella.

I stay sitting on a chair the whole time Carlisle looks her over. I feel my heart thumping faster and faster as he hums and haws while looking her over.

"Well?" I ask as he pulls away from her.

"I'd say she has pneumonia."

I close my eyes as my hand comes up and covers my mouth and nose as I take short deep breaths.

"What do we do? She needs antibiotics?" I say and Carlisle nods.

"I have some at my office; it's not too far. I'll go get them and some other stuff and bring them back."

I nod jumping up. "I brought some stuff from her camper van with me," I say.

Carlisle stops and looks at me. "Her what?"

"Camper van, she's been living in a camper van just down from the plantation." Carlisle shakes his head.

I grab the empty Christmas tote and take it to the car. I put all of her belongings in the tote and take it up to my room.

Carlisle comes back quickly and puts Bella on an IV, and gives her some antibiotics and fluids. I get changed and try to go to sleep on the chair next to my bed. As the night goes on I can't seem to stop staring at Bella without the makeup. With her hair being down and clean face, she looks so young. She's certainly too young to be running a business by herself that is causing her so much stress.

"Sorry, Bella, I need to know what's going on," I say pulling the paperwork out of the tote.

The first thing I see is her bank account papers; it goes way back to when her father died. I see she's got seventy thousand dollars, which to me seems a little low. I assumed there would be at least double that amount. I frown when I see large amounts going into another bank account. I look through the paperwork finding that it's Swan's business bank account. When I get to the end I see that every year there's a large withdrawal around Christmas. Other than that there are some small withdrawals. The odd thing I do notice is there is not one penny paid to her, for working. She has no reoccurring income depositing into her account at all.

I move to the business bank account and see that the Black Corporation is in fact not giving Swan's Plantation anything – they are taking. I look at her other outgoing funds and find it odd that she has no wages set up for herself.

I take my time reading all the paperwork. I even come across her inheritance which she has split three ways to put the other money into two separate bank accounts she made up. I'm unable to find those accounts or who they belong to, but I'm able to find that the Black Corporation has been applying pressure on Bella for a few years now.

She put everything she had into the business. She's put in her home, most her money, and she's not even paying herself. While all of us have been moaning about a cut in our wages, she barely has the money to feed herself, and we moan about a freaking two dollars and hour cut. I close my eyes, before getting up and moving to my bed.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

I'm sure it's because she had no one and we acted like we didn't like her. My inner thoughts bother me, but I know it's the truth.

"I swear to you, I will help you save Swan's."

I lay my head down feeling overwhelmingly tired.

I'm woken by a hacking cough. I sit up and see Bella is awake, but still very drowsy.

"Hang on, honey." I quickly grab a bottle of water with a straw and move back to the bed. I put my hand around the back of her head to give her some support. I place the straw in her mouth.

"Just a little, slow and light sips," I say softly as she looks at me. I give her a small smile and wink. "I'm going to look after you," my mouth says, only this time my heart agrees and neither care diddly-squat what my brain thinks.

I lay her head softly back down, and she seems to drift right back to sleep. I look to my clock seeing it's just past seven. I get up moving to the kids' room. I see they are both awake sitting on the bed.

"Daddy," they say and I move to them hugging them close. I'm happy to see they look back to normal.

"I love you both so much," I say hugging them.

I walk with them to the kitchen so we can make breakfast. Just as we are putting it on the table, Carlisle and Esme join us.

"Good morning," they say walking in the backdoor.

"Where have you two been?" I ask.

"I went to look in on Mr. Cope," Carlisle says as he helps Esme take her jacket off.

"How is he?"

"He's stable, sitting up and chatting away. I'll check on the other patient," Carlisle says as he makes his way out of the kitchen.

"What other patient?" Coby asks.

I swallow as I kneel down near Corrine. "Ms. Swan – Bella is sick and she's here in my room." I try to make my voice soft and tender.

"Is it my fault?" Corrine asks sounding hurt.

I shake my head at her. "No, baby, she's been sick for over a week now. There's no way that this is your fault."

"But I went on the lake and fell in. She came and got me, she saved me," Corrine argues.

"Still not your fault," a rasped voice says and I look up to see Bella sort of standing at the door looking like death, not even warmed over.

"Get back to bed," I say right away, not liking the fact she's up and moving around.

"I need—" Bella stops talking as she starts to cough. I move to her picking her up and start to walk with her back to my room.

"Ed ... ward." My name comes out in two gasps, and I know that she's in pain.

"No, you're sick and the best place for you is my bed."

"I have my own bed," Bella says sounding like she's finding it hard to breathe.

"Not in this cold," I say. "If I have to kidnap you to make you stay, I will."

"You have kidnapped me, I didn't come here on my own," Bella replies.

I smirk at her as I place her on the bed. "Well then, you be a good detainee and stay put."

I place her on the bed and then tuck her all in.

"Thank you for saving my girl."

"Can we sit with Bella?" Coby asks and I turn to look at Bella who looks so pleased to see them.

"Do think you are up for it?"

She bobs her head and I turn back to the kids.

"You can visit with her for just for a little bit. Bella needs her rest. Be good," I say before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well a few of you were right about her living conditions, but not exactly. What are your thoughts now? See you all a little later with another update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this was posted so late tonight, I (Kasi) went and laid down and fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I walk back to the kitchen seeing Carlisle and Esme are still there. "Do we know what happened yet?"

"Yes, we managed to get the pieces fitted together. Mr. Cope had to take another route because of the storm. He must have missed the turnoff, taking the wrong one. He was out by old man Newton's former place and the storm caused the big pine tree to fall. It hit the bus sending it off the road. When the engine caught on fire, Mr. Cope got the kids out. He realized then he was not on any route, but knew that the Swan's Plantation was close by. He thought it would be best to walk there. He got a rope, making the kids hold on to it. You know how bad it was out there?"

I nod remembering just how hard it was to move and see.

"Some of the kids wandered onto the ice, and it broke before he knew they were on it. He managed to get most of the kids off, but Corrine went under. Bella arrived around then, making the other kids get off the ice and then took the rope and jumped into the water searching for her. The rest we know."

I nod again rubbing my face.

"I have no idea how the hell she held her breath for so long."

"The human body can do amazing things when it comes to these types of situations. We've heard of mothers lifting a car off their child." I nod at him.

There is a part of me that wants to talk to them about what I found in Bella's paperwork, but I don't want to betray her trust anymore than I've done already.

I make some warm, sweetened tea, oatmeal and toast for Bella. I take the tray upstairs and walk into my room, with Esme behind me.

"Hey, my favorite kiddos – want to help me make some cookies?" Esme says from the door and the kids nod and run out the room.

"Breakfast," I say sitting the tray on the bed.

"Thank you," she says in a gravelly voice.

I give her a smile and sit on the chair watching her eat.

"There's no need for all of this," Bella says looking at her plate.

I lean forward placing my thumb under her chin and tilt it up so that she can see me.

"You're my friend," I say and the hurt flashes in her eyes right away. "You're sick – too sick for a heavy conversation. But, I'm asking you now to at least allow me the chance to explain what you heard once you're feeling up to it."

"It doesn't matter—"

"It does, Bella," I say cutting her off.

She shakes her head at me, and I sigh pulling at my hair.

"I know that you—all of you—don't like me."

My heart goes out to her on how sad she seems to be over that fact. "I do like you, now that I've gotten to know you."

Bella doesn't say anything else, but the look on her face tells me she doesn't believe me.

"We were mad that you cut our wages. I know that it was only seventy-five cents an hour, but when you are working forty-hour shifts each week, that's thirty dollars."

"I know – but I didn't want to fire people," Bella rasps out.

I clutch her hand. "What's going on, Bella?"

Bella drops her head and I move to sit on the bed. "I've seen some of your paperwork. I know that you have Swan's, the car and camper van. You aren't paying yourself anything for the hours you work, and the Blacks, for some reason, are taking large sums of money from you. Let me help you; please trust me."

Bella looks back up at me with tears. "I screwed up," she says as the tears fall down her face.

I move pulling her to me. I close my eyes as her weak, small arms wrap around me and her sobs come out in wheezes.

"It was not until my father's Will reading, that I found out that when my grandfather passed, he had left Swan's Plantation to me. My father apparently contested the Will, which I don't understand. He hated this town and Swan's. He was awarded thirty percent of it, which he sold to the Blacks. As I was a minor, he oversaw my share, but spent the six years running it into the ground.

"After my father passed away, I left school early and came here. I thought it would be easy to save." Bella shakes her head and coughs a little.

"Here, honey, drink some of this," I say holding the still warm tea to her lips.

"I was stupid to think it was going to be so easy. The first year was so hard. I was doing my last months of high school online. I was trying to get a grasp of how to run a business by doing a course online as well. Then the Blacks started to demand so much. I didn't know what to do, or who to trust.

"People were saying I owed them money and there wasn't enough in the business account to cover it. So, I started to use the money my father left. When that ran out, I sold the house and everything I could, but nothing seems to be enough. It was only this year that I found out what the Blacks were up to. They want Swan's to go under. They want the land to build some artsy-fartsy shopping complex.

"If they got their way, the shopping mall would cover all the green we have, which would kill all the animals that this town loves and protects. The complex would sell the same things as the small stores in town does, which would hurt the small businesses. Plus, they'd bring in all big, high brand name stores with loads of money behind them. Even with loyal customers, they'd run the small places out of business."

I close my eyes; I never dreamt things would be this bad.

"But, I have been saving and that's why I need those orders out. They're yours – when I did the contract for them, I used a different name. Since you designed them and got the contracts without using the Swan logo, Blacks can't touch those profits. Blacks will only get the profit from the use of the factory, not from the sales. I even used the little money I had to buy all the fabrics and supplies that we need so that I didn't have buy that from them.

"If we get this order out on time, I can buy the Blacks out. However, the order has to be filled by the fifth of January in order for me to secure the funding I need. My father may've been an asshole, but he was a smart asshole. He had a loophole in the contract. If I give the Blacks the sale price, plus ten percent within ten years, I could buy them out."

I take a deep breath and let out a sigh. "That's why you canceled Christmas?"

"Yeah, as I said, I was stupid. I didn't understand the contract when I first read it. I should have taken it to a lawyer or someone, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

I pull her into my arms. I feel so torn up over what this girl has been through. She's twenty-two and has lost so much. She's had so much to deal with. I'm not sure I could've coped with it all.

"We'll save it together; I swear we will."

Bella shakes her head. "I don't think we can; no one can work there with the heating down, and when we get back there, it'll be too late."

I wipe her tears, turning to her. "What about the money in those other two accounts, the ones you shared your inheritance with?"

"That money isn't mine," she says.

I look at her, silently questioning her to tell me what she means.

"That money belongs rightfully to my brother and sister. It's their money, their fair share."

The photo of Bella as a young girl comes to my mind, and for the first time, I think I know who the twins' father is, but have to ask.

"Is your father Coby and Corrine's biological father?"

"I didn't know till after he had passed; I found the court documents. If I had known about them when they were born, I would've had them in my life, regardless of what he said. That was another reason why I wanted to move here. I was stupid thinking that I still had some family, that I wasn't alone. I never took into account how my father treated Tanya. When he signed away his rights, he took my right to have siblings, too.

"When I first arrived, I would watch the four of you. You looked so happy – like a family should be – the family I never had." Bella wipes her tears away, and I'm emotional over the words she's saying.

"Tanya caught me watching you guys one day. I had just started to work at Swan's and people thought I was cold."

Bella takes a deep breath. "She seemed so scared that I was like my father. I'm not sure what she saw, what made her hug me and let me in, but she did. She let me spend time with them, and she told me about you. She explained about how you were her best friend, and took on the role as their father. I didn't want to take that away from you. She didn't want to either, so we agreed to keep it between us. I just got the inheritance released to me and I told Tanya that I would split it four ways. She would get her quarter now, so she had money if and when the kids needed it. I told her that the kids each would have a quarter put into a bank account for when they finished high school."

I tilt my head wondering how I never knew of this.

"I never went to college, so there was no point in saying that they had to. But she died, my only friend here died because she was coming to see me."

Bella lets out such a big sob, I wrap my arms around her again; I'm afraid she'll fall apart if I let her go.

"So I changed the money so that we all got a third of it. I promised that I wouldn't tell you, but ... it was so hard not to go to you and tell you who I was to them. Then I had to think of not only them but you as well. You had lost a friend – your best friend. I didn't want you to think I wanted to take her place or take them from you. I watched them, spent time with them when I could. I know, it was wrong that you are their dad, and I shouldn't have gone behind your back. I was afraid that I left it too long – you wouldn't let me be a part of their life. They're all I have left now."

I drop my head onto the top of hers as she snuggles her head into the nape of my neck.

"I'm sorry, honey. If I had known, you would've been, and going forward, will be a big part of their life."

I'm unsure if Bella even heard me as she's still sobbing, so I do the only thing I can do and that's hold her.

Bella starts to cough and wheeze and I let her go, rubbing her back. "I'm thinking a warm shower will help you," I say.

I get off the bed and get her some of my spare pajamas to put on. I help her into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar just in case she needs help.

"Bella's in the shower, so no going in there until she's done," I say as I walk into the living room.

I know the shower has a curtain, but still, Bella will not be used to having small people just bursting in on her. Much less starting random talks while they take care of their toilet duties, not to mention telling her what they are doing exactly on the toilet. I'll level the experience for a few days' time. I chuckle a little as it hits me that I'm already thinking about Bella still being here in a few days.

"She needs to get this medication four times a day. She had some this morning and is due again anytime now. If you have any problems, call me." I nod as Carlisle and Esme walk out the door to head home.

"How about we make Bella some of our special Cullen soup?" I ask as the kids cheer.

I sit the kids up on the chairs and start to chop the vegetables, as they use the child-safe chopper to help me with the softer vegetables.

A throat clears behind me, and I look around to see Bella standing there looking a little fresher. I wash and dry my hands before getting a bottle of water and her medication.

"Here, and the hair dryer is in the bottom brown drawer in the bathroom. Take your medication, and then go dry you hair before you get sicker."

I move away from her going back to the kids. I look over my shoulder to see she's staring at me.

"Move, Miss Swan, or it'll be me that brushes your hair. You can ask Corrine here, that's not a good thing."

Corrine turns and shakes her head and I chuckle.

"We'll be here when you are done." I carry on cutting the carrots up.

"Is Bella going to be here more?" Coby asks.

"I hope she is; I like her, she's funny." Corrine adds on as Coby nods in agreement.

"I hope so; we'll have to make sure she likes it here."

"Oh, she will," Corrine says. "I'm going to be so good, she'll never leave."

I smile, chuckling. "That sounds good, Corrine," I say.

I know there's no way I can allow her to sleep in a camper van. She's the big sister to my children. I don't know about other people, but to me that means something.

The kids and I have the soup on to boil, but Bella hasn't come back in. "Come on, let's go see what's keeping her," I say.

When I get to my room, I can't help but chuckle seeing that she's still drying her hair.

"My god, girl you have long hair, can't believe you managed to get it all up in that bun," I say moving to take over as she looks like she in pain.

"Don't start – it's getting cut back up to my bra just as soon as I have time and energy to do it."

I hum. "You're really cutting it that short?"

"That's not short," Bella says. I jump up grabbing some of Corrine's hair stuff and tie Bella's hair off just above her waist.

"Here?" I ask and she nods, and I pull out the scissors cutting her hair.

"Done," I say handing it to her.

"What?" she gasps out.

"Hold still till, I'll give this some style," I say as I carry on fixing it up a little.

I grab the dryer and dry the rest of her hair. "Take a look," I tell her and she stands looking in my mirror.

"Better than what I would have done – thanks."

I shake my head over the fact I just cut eight inches off her hair, yet still really long, just sitting above her waist.

"No problem; c'mon, I need to check the soup," I say leading her back into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Bella, can you play snakes and ladders with us?"

"Sweetheart, Bella's not well…"

"No, I'll play," Bella jumps in and I look at her. "Please," she says coughing a little.

"Not too long," I say to all three of them as I set up the game on the table.

We play the game laughing and joking. Once it's over with Coby winning, we eat some soup. Bella's starting to really look tired and worn out.

"Come on, nap time for you," I say and Bella shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine," she says as she looks at me pleadingly.

"Guys, go and pick something to watch," I say and they run off into the living room.

"They'll be here when you wake up," I shake my head. "In fact, you'll be here for now on, too."

Bella just looks at me.

"You can't live in a camper van, Bella. I have room here for you."

"Edward, what about Mary – she stays here?" Bella says softly.

I give Bella a puzzled look. "You said you'd wake her up with breakfast on Christmas day."

I chuckle a little. "She only stays over when I have an early morning start, or late night. She always stays over here on Christmas Eve. Since she doesn't have a family of her own, we make sure she's with one of us. She normally heads to Carlisle and Esme's house on Christmas night."

Bella nods.

"C'mon, Bella, stay."

I cover her mouth before she can say _no_.

"How about you stay for the holidays, and then you can make up your mind?"

As she looks at me with her warm eyes, I stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"Let me show you my family Christmas, and you can show me your traditions, too?"

She sighs and nods. "I would like to get a few things that are important to me."

I grin happy that I've won. "Okay, for now though, head to bed."

"Can't I watch the movie, too?"

I can see that she just wants to spend time with them, almost as if she's unsure when she'll get the chance again.

I chuckle not sure of why I seem to be able to read her more now and why her pleading eyes have turned me into a softy.

"Okay, but bed after that."

Bella bobs her head. I help her into the living room, and because the way the kids are sitting, they are on one side of Bella, and I'm on the other. The movie isn't even on for five minutes when Bella's head leans over on my side. When I look down I see she's asleep, so I move her slightly, so her neck isn't crooked. She looks so happy, so I decide to leave her where she is.

When the movie is over, I carry her back to my room and place her on the bed. Once she's tucked in, I walk back into the living room.

"So now my two munchkins, what do we do?"

They both laugh as I tickle them. "Can we go and see Mom?" Coby asks when his laughter dies down. I smile nodding at them.

"How about we go tomorrow?" I say still not wanting to risk taking them out so soon.

"Can Bella come?" Corrine asks softly.

"If she wants to," I say looking toward the hallway where my room is.

"She will; she was Mom's friend," Coby says.

I frown looking at them. "How do you know that?" I ask because if I didn't know, I don't see how they would.

"We have a photo of her," Corrine says running away to the cabinet. She brings back their baby album and flicks through stopping at one of the photos. I look at it, seeing that it's Bella with Coby and Corrine on her knees. The next picture is of Tanya sitting with her arm around Bella smiling. I move down to the notes: _Mom, Bella, Coby and Corrine. Oct 19, 2008._

I touch the photo knowing that this was taken just a week before Tanya died. I sigh, really not believing that I had this here under my nose and I never noticed it.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Corrine asks, hugging me.

"Yes, I hurt Bella's feelings, and I'm still feeling bad about it."

"Tell her you're sorry," Coby says in a duh tone.

"I've done that," I tell them. "But I need to show her that I'm really sorry, will you two help me?" I ask as an idea comes to my mind.

"Yes," they both say as their eyes sparkle.

The kids and I set about doing the little things we can do while staying in the house.

I leave them with a cartoon on, as I make our dinner.

"Hi."

I look up to see Bella's awake and standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey," I say, "your medication is on the sideboard." I point at it. "You're due to take another pill."

"Thank you," she says taking it.

"Need some help?"

I look at her as she seems to look uncomfortable just standing there.

"Sure," I say wiping my hands and picking up the other apron before moving to her.

I place it over her head, the ties are long enough to cross at her back and then be brought to the front where I tie them.

"I could have done that," Bella says and I chuckle shaking my head.

"Sorry, I'm used to helping the kids with theirs."

Bella nods and washes her hands. After clearing her throat again, she looks at me.

"What would you like me to do?"

"How about you start by making some hot tea?" I ask raising my brow.

She smiles moving to where the kettle is.

"Coby and Corrine have asked me to take them to see Tanya tomorrow; they would like it if you came, too."

"Would you?"

I stop what I'm doing and look at her. She has her head down again, making it seem like she's paying attention to what she's doing. I move to her sliding my hand around the curve of her jaw. As I do, I tilt her head up, so that her eyes meet mine. When I see them, I see the worry and fear. The feelings we thought she didn't have are there hiding in her eyes.

"We—" I stop … closing my eyes briefly. "I was so wrong about you. I know that I have fucked up, but from here forward, I'm on your side. I swear to you, Bella, now and forever. Yes, I would like it if you came with us tomorrow; I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

I edge forward a little having an overwhelming desire to kiss her. At the last possible second, I'm able to stop myself from kissing her lips. I kiss her cheek instead, but my lips linger longer than needed. I clear my throat and move away from her.

Bella and I fall into silence as we make dinner together. Once it's done, Bella sets the table as I call Coby and Corrine in.

Dinner goes by with the four of us talking about fun and silly things. At bedtime, I take the kids to their bedroom to get ready for bed. I begin reading them a story as Bella joins us.

After that, I take Bella to the guestroom.

"All the stuff I took from the camper van is in here," I point to the tote. "These drawers are empty, feel free to put your stuff away. Mary only uses the small three drawers in the tall dresser," I say showing her.

"I'll be just down the hall if you need me," I say as I linger at the door way.

"You sure Mary won't mind me sleeping in here?"

I shake my head at her. "Carlisle and Esme sleep in here sometimes, too."

"Yeah, but she likes them."

I sigh moving back to her. "It's my home, Bella, and you're my friend. I promise you, she'll be fine." Again, I feel a pull inside me to be closer to her, but I clear my throat and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter tomorrow will post in the morning. Sorry again for the lag in this chapter posting. Thanks all for reading and reviewing.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, here is the first of at least two chapters today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The next morning we are all up early and we head to the cemetery. After parking the car Carlisle left for us, we walk to Tanya's grave.

My eyes go to Bella as we reach it, and I see that she's taking some deep breaths. I can tell she's trying to keep herself together and be strong.

As Coby and Corrine talk away to Tanya, I slowly slide my hand over and take Bella's. "They're too young to not have a mom," Bella whispers.

I sigh as I place my arm around her. "They're fine, honey," I say in her ear. "I'm not a fool, and I know that they need a woman's touch, too. This is the biggest reason why I don't go on dates. So far nothing has worked out, but for now they have Mary, Esme, Alice, Rose and now they have you."

Bella shakes her head.

"Yes, they do," I tell her again quietly, but with more authority.

"Rosalie pretty much hates me, and I'm sure she will not be happy to have me spend time with them."

"Then I guess it's a good thing it's not her choice. It's my choice and mine alone. If she does make a big deal out of it, she'll be the one out on her ass."

Bella looks at me and I shrug.

"I only put up with her whiney ass for Emmett."

Bella chuckles and I grin.

"Okay, you can go now," Coby and Corrine say with a smile.

"Okay, stay with Bella," I say moving to Tanya's grave.

"Hi," I say looking to make sure they are far enough away from me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I sigh a little knowing this is on me not her. "I've been a dick to her T, really bad. I'm ashamed of my behavior." I pull at my hair a little, looking back to where the kids are by Bella. They are sitting on the bench inside the gazebo, talking away with each other.

I feel the big smile stretch my cheeks and I know it's from true happiness. My heart starts to beat out at a faster rhythm, and I realize how much she fits in with us.

"I like her, really like her, how the hell did that happen?" I ask as I turn back to the grave. "I could use your help on winning her over," I say and squat down to place the flowers down in the vase. I kiss my fingers and lightly place them on her grave.

"Merry Christmas, T, we love and miss you."

It thankfully wasn't a far drive to head over to Bella's camper van.

"What happened to my door?" she asks seeing that it's only half on.

"I needed to get in," I say and she turns and looks at me. "I wasn't leaving you here to die. I will fix it," I say having no idea if I can or not.

Bella rolls her eyes and goes to her car. She opens the door and turns it over.

"Coby and Corrine should sit in the car, it'll be warmer. Then we can get my stuff and let the car warm up."

I nod as they jump back in Carlisle's car. As soon as they are strapped in, I go inside the camper van. When I enter, I can see all the damage done by the snow and wind.

"I'm sorry, I knocked for a while, and you were out cold," I explain.

"It's okay; it's not important."

I hug her a little and help to pack the rest of the stuff. After we load it into her trunk, I get her attention.

"Where do want to go to first?" I ask knowing we need to check in on the plantation.

"Let's drop off Carlisle's car and head for the Toy factory."

"That's a good plan, but when we get to Carlisle's I'm driving. I know you can, but I think it's best you let me, since you still can't stop coughing so hard. Besides Carlisle will have my butt if he knows I let you overexert yourself."

"Okay," she says without argument.

I nod and get into Carlisle's car, and Bella follows me as I drive.

Once we reach Carlisle's, I move the kids and their seats to Bella's car and strap them in. Bella gets into the passenger seat and buckles her belt. I get in and head for Swan's Plantation.

I let out a little sigh when I see that the place looks fine. Bella picks up more paperwork, and we head to where the tree farm's located. Again, it all looks fine, and we head to check on the reindeer farm area.

It's strange, but when I pull into the lot by the pasture, the reindeer all come right up to the fence. Bella gets out of the car and walks right to them.

"I need to give them a brushing down," Bella says biting her lips. "You should take them home, I'll be fine."

I shake my head at her. "You know I cannot do that—"

"Can we help you?" Coby and Corrine ask, cutting me off.

"That's the best idea yet," I say not giving Bella a chance to disagree.

We all enter the shed and Coby and Corrine run to the sleigh. "This is so pretty," they say together.

"It is pretty. When I was younger, it was my favorite thing," Bella says touching it fondly. "My grandfather used to take me out on the sleigh with the reindeer."

"Can we go out?" the kids ask together and Bella turns looking at me.

"What do you say?"

I smile nodding my head. "Sure we can do that, but you have to tell me what to do, and let me do the work.

With Bella's directions, I push the sleigh out of the shed and then attach eight of the reindeer.

"There should be thick blankets back here," Bella says moving toward the back of the shed.

I carry a stack of blankets and we first line the back seat with a blanket. After we get Coby and Corrine loaded, we wrap the blanket from under them around their legs and then give them another two blankets to sit on. Doing the same in the front seat, we get the sleigh situated and Bella and I bundle into the front seat.

I frown when I realize I have no idea on how to start them and I look to Bella.

"How does the poem go again, the one with the names of Santa's reindeer in it?" Bella asks as she changes my grip on the reigns.

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!" Coby and Corrine yell and Bella makes a clicking sound and shows me how to flip the reigns. The reindeer all move off making me tumble a little in my seat.

"OH! They're Santa's reindeer," Coby and Corrine shout together.

It only takes me a few minutes to get a hang of the reigns. Bella and I use one hand each in the hand roll to control the reigns. I look behind me to see Coby and Corrine are smiling happily. I put my arm around Bella's waist as she snuggles closer to me. I kiss the top of her head.

It has been many years since I was last out on a sleigh ride, but this brings back the magic I felt when I was younger. It's so nice to see the town this way, with the snow covering the ground like a blanket. No one but your family and the animals around.

Once we have been out for an hour, I head back to the shed. We brush the Reindeer down and check the automatic feeders and water tanks before heading home.

During dinner, Bella falls asleep. I knew she overdid it and pushed herself today. She should've been taking it easier, but the fact is she was enjoying herself. Her enjoyment today stopped me from dragging her back here to rest.

The next morning I'm up before Mary arrives.

"Hi," I say softly as she walks through the door.

"How is she?" Mary asks and I frown at her.

"She's fine – back to her normal self."

"Oh, then why do you look worried?"

"Bella's staying here," I tell her and she tilts her head at me.

"Who?"

"Miss Swan."

"Your boss?" Mary asks sounding like she needs clarification.

"Yes," I stop myself from telling Mary that Bella is living in. "She's my friend," I say.

Mary gives me a nod as she looks confused. "Okay," she says hesitantly.

"She'll be staying here for the foreseeable future."

Again Mary nods and then smiles. "So, is she staying in the guest room?"

I nod and Mary shakes her head a little. "Thank you for letting me know."

I let out a long breath as Mary walks away. Mary puts together some breakfast and I set the table, as Coby and Corrine join us. I get the feeling someone is watching me, and I turn looking to see Bella peeking in.

"Come in and meet Mary, Bella," I say, making sure my voice stays soft.

Bella bites her lip looking very unsure.

"I don't bite, despite what Edward says about me," Mary chuckles.

Bella moves into the kitchen and puts out her hand. "Hello, again, Mary."

She and I frown looking at Mary who looks shocked.

"You're Miss Swan?" Mary says in a high-pitched tone.

"Yes." Bella gets out before she starts to cough harshly.

"I ... oh no, what have we done," Mary says as she makes Bella sit.

I give Bella her medication and a glass of cool water. "Take your medication, and drink the glass of water slowly," I direct her.

"I need a moment." Mary walks out of the kitchen and my eyes follow her.

"I'll be right back," I say as I squeeze Bella's shoulder.

"Mary, what was that about?"

"I know her. She's been in this town for years. She used to play with Alice," Mary says sounding upset.

"What?"

"She's the accident-prone friend of Alice's, the one that ended up in the hospital every time she and Alice played."

I swallow, kind of shocked over this new piece of information. Then I get flashes and I remember seeing her playing with Alice many times.

"She was here every summer, and Alice was so upset that she never returned." I mumble out and then rub my face. Jesus, I know she said she was here every summer, but to have memories of her makes it so much more real.

"Alice is going to freak out. I know that girl is going to love that her childhood best friend is back."

I sigh, knowing it's not that simple. Alice will first have to get over the fact that she bullied her best friend for the past few years.

"Mary, we hurt her badly."

Mary sighs a little. "I wonder why she never told us or made us remember the girl she was."

I shrug looking toward the kitchen. "Do you think she'll ever really forgive us? We could have been there for her when she was going through grief and hurt, instead we added to it."

"I know, son, but we can only show her we are sorry."

I nod at her before walking back into the kitchen.

Bella starts to cough again, and I move to her feeling that she's still warm.

"You need more rest," I tell her.

"I have to work."

I shake my head at her. "Leave it, and rest before you end up in the hospital."

Bella sighs.

"Remember, I have kidnapped you. Don't make me tie you to the bed as well."

Bella chuckles gently, but it makes her cough more anyway.

"Just get some rest for a few more days. I will go in and do the paperwork and take care of things. I do have a business degree you know."

"I do; you are better at getting the staff to work than I am."

I smile as I rub her cheek with my thumb. "We are in agreement then?"

"We are."

I lean forward and kiss the corner of her mouth, and I feel this buzz. It's like it moves from her skin straight into mine. I turn to look at the kids who are just staring at Bella and me with very big grins on their faces.

"Okay, I'll be back late," I say after clearing my throat. "Make sure Bella stays in bed and help Mary," I say looking at Coby and Corrine who both nod at me.

"Take my car," Bella says as I walk out.

I arrive at Toys feeling the cold right away. I move to the heating panel in the office. I don't really understand how the hell the storm could have knocked the heating out here. It's not a forced air furnace; it's an actual natural gas-powered boiler system.

It only takes seconds to see that my feeling is right and the pilot light has been turned off at the main.

"Rose, you may just get fired for this stunt," I grumble.

I relight the pilot and move to the office turning on the heat. Picking up the phone, I start to call the staff to tell them to come in. By rights they should be here working until the twenty-fourth. After much moaning and groaning, I get most of them to come in.

It takes an hour before Toys has its workforce all in here. I set them to work and head back up to look through the mountain of paperwork.

I'm not even a quarter way through when I have a splitting headache.

"No wonder this confused Bella," I say to myself before carrying on.

I have missed dinner when I arrive home. Coby and Corrine are in bed, but I can hear faint talking coming from the dining room. When I walk in, I see Bella who has her back to me, is on Skype talking and Mary looks pissed.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly to Mary.

Mary only tilts her head toward Bella.

"_Just hand over Swans, little girl, we both know the business world is no place for a girl, especially one your age. As I said, being a good looking woman, I can make sure you're taken care of. There are many men that would love to have a woman like you on their arm, but you may need to smile more." _

I move forward not liking the tone or the words this man is saying to her.

"_If you need the practice, I could help you out," he carries on._

"Mr. Black, can I remind you again this is a business meeting and your innuendos and comments are not welcome?"

"_Sure they are, sweetie pie. You know I get under your skin," Black says making a biting motion with his teeth._

"No, they are not," I say harshly as I move Bella's chair to the side and pull another in so I can be seen.

"_And you are?"_

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan's partner."

Black raises his eyebrow at me. _"Hmm, you didn't tell me you suckered someone into your business, or is he your new toy that you've been making?"_ Black chuckles at his lame ass joke.

"_No matter, we'll see you after the new year starts, make sure your crap is out of my buildings."_ Black switches off his side of the talk and I just look at Bella.

She just looks back at me.

"We have to tell the others."

Bella shakes her head.

"No, if Swan's is to close, having them worry about it over the holidays will not change the outcome. Let them enjoy what you tell me is important to them."

I let out a long breath. "Swan's will not close," I tell her so that she knows I'm willing to fight this.

"Then there's still no need to worry them."

I shake my head at her. "No more talking to the mongrel on your own."

Bella rolls her eyes, but thankfully nods. "I'll let you do all the meetings with him, if you want."

"Has he been that bad with you, all the time?"

Bella only gives me a small nod and I sigh again.

"No problem. I will deal with him from now on. Come and sit with me while I eat."

I help Bella to stand and we make our way to the kitchen.

I eat dinner as Bella fills me in on what she, Coby, Corrine and Mary did today. It's not until I see the letter attached to the TV that I realize Mary went home.

"Mary has gone home," I say holding up the letter.

"Sorry," Bella says as if it was her fault I didn't notice.

"It's okay, would you like to watch a movie?" I ask and Bella nods.

Just like last time, she falls asleep with her head on my chest almost right away.

I leave her be till the end of the film, and then carry her to her room before waking her gently so she can get changed.

"Sorry," she says sleepy.

"It's okay," I tell her, as she starts to pull off her clothes.

Knowing that she's sleeping still, I grab a t-shirt pulling it over her head before she's able to expose herself to me.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," I say softly to her.

"Hmm, night, honey," she replies to me.

I feel my heart starting to race a little over the term of endearment.

The next day I arrive home a little late because I went shopping after work. I walk in and find Mary in the living room with her feet up.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi, how was work?"

I groan a little. "I now see why Bella had to have the hard ass outfit on, some of them," cough, "ROSE," cough, "are such slackers."

Mary chuckles a little. "Thankfully, I know that was a fake cough, we don't need you sick, too. As for the ones who want to act up, you need to stand up for her and make them see the wrong. You have to help her save Swan's, not just for her, but for the legacy and the town."

I nod sighing things seem so different than they were a few weeks ago.

"Where are they?" I ask since it seems too quiet in here.

"They're all in the kitchen, and I'll be going home now. I was thinking, since Bella can clearly look after them, could I take tomorrow off? I still need to get some bits and pieces taken care of for Christmas?"

"Sure, we'll see you on Christmas Eve, Mary," I say. After I see her out, I walk into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, seeing they are all covered in flour, icing and other stuff.

"We're making cookies, Daddy," Coby says excitedly.

"Are you sure, because it sort of looks like you're making a mess," I chuckle out and Bella glares at me.

"No, Daddy, we're making cookies."

I raise my eyebrow over the fact Bella jokingly called me Daddy.

I move around to her and lean in close. "I'm not old enough to be your daddy," I say grabbing one of the cookies and taking a large bite.

"Who said that was the sort of daddy I was talking about," Bella whispers coyly and I start to cough on the cookie as I look at her.

I can't help but chuckle when I see she's blushing heavily.

"Sorry," she mutters out and I shake my head.

"Don't be. I like some of the kinky stuff," I whisper in her ear. I chuckle more as she turns a deeper red color.

"What do you three say about building a snowman?"

"Yes," Coby and Corrine both yell.

"Get your snow suits and boots on."

They both run out of the kitchen and I turn to Bella. "Are you joining us?"

Bella just looks at me. I know she's trying to work out if I'm asking her to be polite, or if I really want her there.

"I would like it if you'd join us."

There's a flash of hurt in her eyes, but she nods.

"I'll need to get some shoes, and a sweater."

As she walks past me, I catch her arm and just stare in her eyes, hoping to find out why the hurt is there.

"What's wrong?" I ask after failing to get the answer.

"Nothing; it's fine, don't worry." I shake my head at her.

"It's not fine; if I've hurt you then please tell me so I can fix it."

Bella scratches the top of her head. "Do you really want me there – here, or is this a part of _Operation Scrooge_?"

I close my eyes, feeling the hurt behind her words. "I'm sorry. I do want you here, of course, and I also want you to build a snowman with us, too. Let me explain about _Operation Scrooge_ tonight, once they're in bed."

"You don't have to, I'm sorry to have brought it up."

I move closer to Bella as I hear Coby and Corrine coming back.

"I'm the one who's sorry; now go get your things," I say letting her go.

I pull at my hair unsure of how I can make this up to her. If the hurt I just saw in her eyes is anything to go by, we've… I've really fucking hurt her.

"We're ready, Daddy," Corrine says as she hugs me.

"We're just waiting for Bella then," I say slipping my foot into my boot.

"I'm ready."

I look up to see Bella wearing tennis shoes, jeans and a large sweater.

"No jacket?" I ask, frowning.

I close my eyes and rub my face. The reason she never has an actual jacket or coat on is because she doesn't have one. She had a sweater—I thought was a jacket—the night of the dance, but no coat.

I move to the coat closet grabbing another coat of mine and hand it to her along with gloves and a beanie. "Put these on, you're just getting better; the last thing we need is for you to get sicker."

Bella puts it all on and I hold back a chuckle about how tiny she looks in it.

"Let's get started on our snowman," I say as we head outside.

"Why does it have to be a snowman, why not a snow woman?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, Daddy; why?" Corrine adds.

I look at Bella and Corrine who look so similar that it takes me a few minutes to speak.

"Okay, why don't you two do a snow woman and Coby and I'll do a snow man, and we'll get Carlisle and Esme to vote on Christmas day which one they like the best.

They all nod and we get to work on building our snow people.

Once we have dressed them, I look at both of them. "I think we need a snow girl and a snow boy."

I look around and I'm pleased to see that they agree. As a group, we finish the snow family.

I stand by looking at our snow family and I'm pleased with the outcome. Bella and Corrine are smiling, too as they look over the snow family.

I turn to see Coby's expression, as he yells out. "Snowball fight!"

He throws a snowball at me. Bella chuckles as I swipe the snow away from my face.

"Run," I yell and Corrine and Coby both run, but Bella stays where she is.

Does she believe that I was only speaking to them? I pick her up and spin her around then drop both of us to the ground. I pick up some snow and rub it on the top of her hat and spring up and run after the kids.

We're all running after each other and Bella managed to get me a few times. It's quite funny, her and Corrine are both rather clumsy. They both fell and hit themselves with as much snow as they've thrown.

After a bit of playing we all start to shiver, so we head back inside for hot chocolate and our dinner. After dinner Coby and Corrine have a bath, and we read them a story. Once they are settled in bed for the night, we walk back downstairs so we can have our talk.

"Hey," I say as I sit next to her. "About _Operation Scrooge_," I sigh and rub my face even the name seems so cruel. "We were mad about not getting the two weeks off during Christmas and New Year."

Bella opens her mouth and I know she's going to explain again why. I cover her mouth with my hand as I move closer to her.

"I know, Bella, and I understand now. But before, I just felt hurt and angry. I felt that I had worked a lot and this was the kids and my time together."

Bella drops her head and I know she's feeling guilty, and that's something she shouldn't be feeling.

"We had all thought that you were cold. Now looking back on it, I can understand it more. You only seemed that way because you were protecting yourself. I know now that it was us – we were the ones that listened to the rumors about you."

I stop and chuckle a little, not that it's funny, but more like it's just crazy.

"The fact that we all knew you as a child should've made this easier for everyone. I know that it was hard for you coming here and not being remembered. You had all of these people that you called your friends, turned on you. I do understand why you never said who you were to us."

I stop and sigh a little.

"The idea was to show you what you were missing out on. I was asked to be the one that befriended you. I didn't want to do it, but I am glad that I did, because it got me to really see you. Every part of me wants to say my intentions were never meant to hurt you, but that's just silly and stupid. Deep down we all knew that there was a huge chance you could be hurt by our actions."

I stop again shaking my head.

"But we didn't care; none of us took your feelings into account. We wanted things our own way. I am so very sorry," I say as I drop my head.

I know that I should be feeling ashamed about what we did, and I just don't know how to make it better.

"It was my fault, too," Bella says. "I should have told you and Alice who I was. But when I came back she was with Rosalie, and Rosalie never liked me much. Jessica and Rosalie used to push me around."

I sigh as I remember that Bella was always one of the smaller and younger girls of the group. She was often pushed around by them, because to them she was an outsider. I guess some stuff never changes.

"I should have explained to the staff what was happening, but after looking after myself for so long and not having anyone's support, it's a hard habit to break. Completely canceling your holiday time off was wrong, I see that now; I saw it when you were upset with me during our lunch. My head kept saying that I had to make this work that closing the factory would be worse than working a few extra days. December for me has always been just me. My sitter was Jewish, and she was reluctant to take me during the holidays. She was very old school, and all the holiday traditions made her leery of taking me out. She felt that the new age traditions were over shadowing the old true traditions. Seeing all the Christmas decorations and traditions made her uncomfortable." Bella chuckles a little.

"Many of the people from our religion could not understand why my grandfather had a business that thrives on Christmas. With the tree farm, and the fact he supplied most of the local live trees sold during December, was a big bone of contention. However, he always said where it was not his belief, it was other's, and if it brought a smile to their faces then it was worth it. I think it was more because he converted to the Jewish faith in order to marry my grandmother."

I let out a small breath looking at her. "So what can I do to make this holiday good for you?"

Bella shrugs a little. "My mom was Jewish, and when I was younger, Hanukkah was something we did take part in. When she and my father divorced, it was less a part of my life. My grandfather tried to keep it there as it was important to my grandmother, but my father ..." Bella shakes her head. "I'm sure the Jewish boarding school was more for show, than it was the best school for me. When he died, I just stopped believing in anything. After all, I did everything I was meant to do, yet I was left all alone."

"Why were you getting all the Christmas trees and gifts when I saw you?" I ask and she sighs even more.

"My grandfather used to send the needy families stuff. He'd always sign it with happy holidays, GS. I just wanted to keep that tradition going as a legacy to his memory."

I groan as I rub my face. I know all about these gifts, it's largely spoken about in our town. Even the twins have gotten some toys saying, _Happy Holidays, GS_.

I turn and look at Bella. "You've been buying them things, you've even gotten me stuff." I groan even more now that we dismissed her and she's been spending the little that she has on the families that have more than she does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts now about things and how they are coming along?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Two more chapter before this is complete. They will both post tomorrow, see you then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Today is Christmas Eve and we are in town for the parade of caroling singers.

"Are you going to be all right?" I ask worried knowing the whole town will be here.

"I'll be fine," Bella says. I take hold of her hand, kissing it before getting out of the car.

We walk finding a space big enough for all four of us, and we sit down on the bales of hay lining the street.

"Hi, Edward."

I look up to see Victoria and James looking happy.

"How are you?" I ask standing up, kissing her cheek and shaking James hand.

"I'm great, feeling well actually. We also were given a tree and a large food basket from our town Santa."

My eyes move to Bella as Victoria speaks, but she shows no sign that she's listening.

"Saw the doctor yesterday and they say I'm cancer free. For the first time in five years— I'm cancer free."

I let out a breath and hug her to me. "I'm so happy for you, Victoria."

She nods looking to the kids. "Hey, you two, are you looking forward to Santa coming?"

"Yes," they both reply with a smile.

Victoria looks to Bella and keeps her smile there. "Good evening, Miss Swan," she says and Bella stands as she looks at her.

"It's just Bella, Victoria, and I'm pleased to hear your news."

Victoria smiles with a small nod.

"We best be going to get a seat, honey," James says while looking at Bella, it's clear he's a little uncomfortable.

"Merry Christmas," Victoria says with a wave.

"You, too," Bella replies with a smile as she takes her seat.

We sit back down, but as the carolers begin to sing, there seem to be mumbles of talking between a few of them. I can't make out all of what they're saying, but I hear my name and Bella's.

"Uncle Edward," Emmett says looking between Bella and me.

"Emmett," I say as my eyes go behind him to see the others are now coming our way.

"What's going on here?" Alice asks as she looks at Bella and then me.

"We're here for the caroling, Alice."

"Yeah, Bella's staying with us," Coby says as he hugs Bella smiling happily.

"Bella?" Alice says.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?" Bella says sweetly to Alice who is just staring at Bella.

"It can't be," Alice says in a whisper and mumbles something.

"What?" Jasper asks as he looks at Alice.

"It's my friend, Bella; you remember the one that fell down the stairs?"

Jasper's eyes move to Bella as do my own, and I see that Bella is blushing.

"I didn't fall. Emmett spun me around and let me go. He forgot the stairway door was open."

Emmett gasps as he stares at Bella. "But she's ... Bella's sweet ... she can't be the dragon," he says and Bella's smile drops instantly.

"Enough," I say moving closer to Bella, hating that she's upset again.

"She's not and has not been a dragon – this is on us!"

Jasper, Emmett and Alice all look at me, and I shake my head at them.

"Just go back to where you were standing; we were enjoying our night before you came over."

"Come on, Edward," Jasper whines.

"I'm telling Uncle Carlisle you said that! It's mean to call someone a nasty name," Corrine says to Emmett sounding upset.

"Corrine, honey," Emmett says with a grin, but she shakes her head at him.

"You're just like the bully in my school." She turns her head away hugging Bella. "You're not a dragon; Emmett is just a big meanie," she says to Bella.

Emmett just stands there looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Be ... lla?" Alice stutters finding her voice.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?" Bella says as her own voice shakes.

"Why are you calling me that; we're friends?"

I sigh knowing that they are not going to leave. "Come on, why don't we call it a night?"

"Yeah, we can sing carols at home, where there are no meanies," Coby says.

We all turn together and start walking to the car, and I pull lightly on Bella's arm making her come closer to me.

We spend hours singing songs at the top of our lungs, and dancing around the house before the kids pass out. I take them to bed and head back downstairs not finding Bella where I had left her. It only takes me a few seconds to find her crying in the kitchen.

"Hey," I say kneeling down to her, "what's all this about?"

"I should go home," Bella says on a sob.

"No, you shouldn't leave here. Why would you want to?" I ask not wanting her to leave.

"Your family spends time with you, and I shouldn't be here. Even Mary has stayed away."

I frown not having noticed that Mary hadn't come.

"I want you here," I tell her and she just looks at me with her sad eyes.

"You already had a falling out with them. Come on, I'm _the dragon;_ I'm not worth losing them over."

"You're not a dragon!" I hate that I tagged her with that name. "Besides that, I'm sorry, but as your kidnapper, I'm not letting you go home."

Bella just looks at me.

"Come on, it's bedtime and Santa's coming tonight, remember?"

Bella just looks at me, and I wipe her face clear of tears.

"You're part of my family now," I tell her as I lean forward placing my lips on hers.

I swallow as Bella just looks at me. Before I can tell her I am sorry, her lips are on mine. I feel her thread her fingers in my hair as I hold her close to me with my hand on her head, and the other on her back.

She seems to move toward me and I stand laying her on the table. The centerpiece clatters and I groan. I kiss her roughly pulling back to see she's looking at me with lust-filled eyes.

I pull her off the table only making it to the kitchen door, before I have turned her to me, and I'm kissing her again. We stumble on the stairs, and I chuckle into her mouth. I pick her up, carrying her the rest of the way.

When we make it to my room, I've already pulled her sweater over her head. She's managed to undo my pants and the buttons on my shirt.

I lay her flat on the bed as I remove her pants. I kiss my way up her body as my pants tumble to the ground. I lie over her, supporting my upper body with my arms which are on either side of her.

"Are you sure about this, I'm guessing you're a virgin?" I ask playing with her loose hair.

"Yes, I am. Of course I'm sure," Bella hisses and pushes my shirt open as she kisses me. I feel her hands run up and down my back sending tingles to my cock. I lean up and she comes with me, removing my shirt.

I pull her closer to me, positioning myself so I'm between her legs. I press her back against the bed, and I groan with how perfectly she fits beneath me. I begin kissing her again, but refuse to go fast. I want to savor every bit of this night.

I move slowly down her body nipping and kissing her flesh. The colors that normally invade her face are brightly flushing her skin. I pull her bra from her body, and she lets out a sound of almost relief, when I swipe my tongue over first one then the other nipple. She is panting and holding my face to her breast by handfuls of my hair. I continue to caress her chest with my tongue and teeth.

When her hips start rising and grinding against me, I move lower. I kiss and nibble under each breast and across her ribcage. Moving lower I kiss and suck the flesh of her flat torso. Stopping at her bellybutton, I flick my tongue in and out, making her squirm.

With her hands in my hair and mine on her hips, I hold her to the bed and continue to lavish her skin with my mouth. Her moans are quiet, but the sounds make my body react even more. The intense feeling and taste of her skin entices my hunger.

Moving lower, I run my nose over her mound, when it comes in contact with her sensitive spot she gasps. Through the thin fabric of her panties, I move my nose around her firm little nub. Her fingers pull tighter on my hair, as I lick along the edge of her panties between her legs. I can smell her arousal, and I have this desire to have her juices all over my body.

I move up slightly and I grasp the edge of her panties with my teeth. I pull them down, and she wiggles helping me remove them. I crawl down the bed, still pulling her panties with my mouth, while I trail my fingers down her legs. Once her panties are removed, I sit up on my heels and look her over.

"Please, tell me you're sure about this … please?" I beg her.

"Very sure," she says back immediately, without a drop of doubt in her voice.

I move quicker this time, back to her center. Without any more pretenses, I lick her clit, flicking it as fast as I can with the tip of my tongue. Her moans and grunts are music to my ears. The best thing though, is the visual of her essence now glistening on her skin. I dive in and lap up the juices I can, but with her pleasure, more take their place. I continue licking her as she shakes and tremors, but stop when she starts pushing me back.

I crawl up her body and hold her close as she comes down from her climax, and when her eyes finally focus on me she smiles at me in a way I've never seen from her before.

"I take it you might have liked that a little bit?" I ask.

"Yeah," she answers, still sounding almost dazed.

I hold her and kiss her and when she starts to touch me again, I know she's back to having control of herself. Her small hands touch the waistband of my boxers, and with little hesitation, she reaches in. The welcome feel of her small hand trying to grip my cock makes me moan against her neck.

I roll to my back and she starts to push my boxers down. When my cock springs free, she lets out a little gulping sound. I rub her side and she looks at me.

"I ... I'm not sure it will ... um, fit."

"It will fit, and we will go as slow as you need," I say huskily.

I roll to my side and she's facing me. She slowly starts to stroke me. I begin to run my fingers through her soaked core before pressing one inside her. The more she strokes me, the more I thrust my finger inside her. When her panting begins, I add another finger. She moans, but rolls her hips. Soon her hand is no longer moving on me, but I have three fingers thrusting in her.

I know that once I have a condom on and I'm inside her, I will not last long at all. She's so tight and each time she moans, I can feel her pulsing against my fingers.

"More, Edward," she moans.

"I need to grab protection," I whisper.

"I'm covered, and I'm clean."

"So am I, but you were just taking antibiotics," I say, knowing that can hamper birth control.

She turns her head to the pillow, like she's embarrassed. I turn her chin back so she can see me.

"I only know this, because Carlisle was clear to point out that the medication he gave you through your IV the first night would hamper any birth control you're taking. Don't be embarrassed, I think I forgot to mention it, and he may have, too."

"Well, I get the shot at the free clinic in Port Angeles, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

I lean over and get a condom from the drawer. I place it by my side and go back to kissing her again. Once I have her back to panting and filled with desire I carefully use my teeth to tear open the condom. I move my body between her legs and pinch the end of the condom, before rolling it down my shaft.

I move forward and kiss her. "You'll tell me to stop if it hurts too much, right?"

"Yes, please now … please," she moans as I continue to rub her clit.

I lean up and slide my condom-covered cock through her moisture. I lean in a little at her opening, and she again moans, biting her lip. I lean forward again, and kiss her deeply, while continuing to rub her clit. When she begins to move her hips, I push fully into her in one thrust.

I don't move as her body tenses. I wait patiently, helping to sooth her with words and kisses. When her body begins to relax, I move, but more like grinding little circles than thrusts. I continue to stroke her clit as I grind my cock inside of her. When she starts to moan and pant more, and her legs rise up and hook together behind my back, I finally begin to thrust.

All too soon, I feel the burning ache of my release pulsing, and I can't control the hunger she has woken in me. I thrust in one last time as my seed fills the tip of the condom. I keep myself pressed deep inside her as I still twirl my fingers around her clit. Her moaning in my ear makes my body tingle, and the clamping from inside of her makes my cock ache.

When she comes down from her high this time, I hold the condom as I move out of her. I kiss her and smile at her fully dazed look of pleasure.

"Stay right here, baby, I have to go get a washcloth."

"'Kay," she mumbles.

I move to the bathroom and dispose first of the used condom. I grab a fluffy wash cloth and run warm water over it until it is damp and wringing it out, before returning to my room. She's lying where I left her and I move to her. I clean her up and help her get up to go use the restroom. While she's in the bathroom, I turn down the bed.

She comes out of the bathroom, and I can tell she's wondering what she should do.

"Come here, baby, I want you to stay with me, here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure," I say, pulling her to my side, before covering us up.

I wake slowly, feeling warmth all around me. I move my head a little. I see the fanned out long brown hair and Bella's cute button nose on my chest. I smile kissing the top of her head and I hear her hum a little.

"Sorry, honey, but I need to get up and dressed before my munchkins come in."

I feel Bella smile against my chest. She kisses me above my heart, and I slide out from under her.

I move to my dresser and take out some boxers. As I pull them on, I can feel Bella's eyes on me. I look over my shoulder to see she's in fact watching me.

I grin at her picking up a t-shirt and pulling it on as I walk back to the bed.

"You need to stop looking at me like that, or I'll be getting handcuffs to keep you here in my bed." I pat the mattress just for show and lean in kissing her lips. She has the most kissable lips I've ever seen.

"DADDDDY! Santa's been here!"

Bella chuckles into my mouth as the kids yell.

"Give me a few minutes to get washed up, stay in your room," I yell back.

"Coming?" I ask wanting her to be a part of this.

Bella nods at me before she gets up from the bed. I give her a pair of shorts and t-shirt to wear and we walk out of my room hand in hand.

"Close your eyes," I say to the kids as we walk into the living room together. I hear a gasp, and my eyes drift to Bella who's staring opened-mouthed.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," I say and Coby and Corrine yell and run over to the tree.

"When did you do this?" Bella asks softly as I wrap my arm around her.

"I didn't, Santa did it."

Bella looks at me tilting her head and I move her hair from her neck kissing my way up to her ear. "I did it between round one and two."

I can feel her face heat up and I chuckle. I give her one last nibble on her neck before pulling her over to the couch to sit beside me.

"Oh, Bella, this one's from you," Corrine says and Bella frowns looking at me.

"It's from you, Bella, they should know that."

"She got me a kindle and a necklace that has a star like the one on the tree."

Bella bites her lip as Corrine shows me the necklace and Kindle.

"This is the Star of David," I tell Corrine as I put it around her neck.

"I got the same thing," Coby yells and I see that he's got a more masculine version.

"Thank you, Bella." They both say kissing her leaving me to get the Kindles to set up.

"Sorry," Bella says scratching her head. "My grandfather got me my star necklace on my sixth birthday." Bella pulls hers out showing me.

"No reason to be sorry, you're a part of their family, too, Bella. This is important to you, therefore, I would like to get to know more about your faith, and so will they."

Bella looks at me and I see a little sadness there, before I can ask her why, she has picked up Coby's Kindle and switches it on.

"I got them some age appropriate books and games, even downloaded some songs."

I swallow as I can hear that Bella's shutting herself off, only I don't understand why.

The kids open all their gifts and I open mine. They got me sweaters, a cup, and a watch. From Bella I got a few little things, like cologne and after shave, and I even got my own version of the Star of David.

"Thank you," I tell her kissing the side of her head.

"This is from us," I say handing her a large gift bag.

Bella slowly opens the gifts inside the big bag. She opens a picture frame of the kids I had engraved for her, and I can see the tears glisten in her eyes. After thanking me, and telling the twins how much she loves it, she pulls out the new coat, hat, gloves and boots.

"Okay, you two, go and put away all of your new clothes, toys, and books. Then pick up all of the wrapping paper and trash and throw it away. Bella and I will go and start our breakfast."

I pull Bella into the kitchen closing the door behind us.

"What's wrong?" I ask and Bella shakes her head turning from me. I spin her back to me. "Don't lock me out, not after what we shared last night, Bella."

Bella drops her head, and I lift her chin back so she's looking at me. I can see completely what's wrong. Her fear is causing her to shut down.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I like ... really like you. I'm developing feelings for you, too. I know that you're feeling the same," I say softly pushing her hair behind her ear. "We may've jumped a few steps ahead, but I want to spend time with you. I want us to date and be a couple. I want to make love to you, kiss you and have you beside me." I start placing soft kisses on her neck. "I'm not your father, and I'm not going to hurt you again. I swear … Bella, give me a chance?" I pull back looking at her "It's okay to fall, honey. I swear I'll catch you."

I watch the tears drop from her eyes and she hugs me close.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore," Bella says softly.

"And I don't want you to hurt anymore, but you need to fall. Open your heart so that you can have the love you deserve."

I feel her lips touch mine and I kiss her softly as I pick her up placing her on the counter and moving between her legs.

"I have another gift for you, but you'll need to wait until Coby and Corrine are in bed," I say wiggling my brows.

Bella smiles shaking her head and I help her down so we can start on breakfast.

After breakfast, we all get dressed for the day and Bella and I sit playing games with Coby and Corrine, until Mary joins us.

"Merry Christmas," she cheers out as she walks in followed by my parents.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Coby and Corrine yell running to them.

It's been a few weeks since they last saw them, and the kids missed them terribly.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella, Bella—"

I stop as Bella looks at me in shock, and I know over the fact I called her my _girlfriend_.

I chuckle and wink at her. "This is my father, Edward, or rather _Eddy_ as most call him, and my mom, Elizabeth."

Bella shakes their hands. "It's very nice to meet both of you."

"How was your cruise?" I ask having missed them myself.

"It was good, sweetheart, but how about you fill us in on what we missed?" My mom asks while raising her eyebrow at me.

I sigh a little taking them through the weeks they have missed. I am clear to keep the whole Operation Scrooge out of it. Both my parents became upset that I didn't inform them about Corrine's accident, but seemed pleased that I was dating Bella.

All too soon the rest of the family comes, and almost right away Bella gets up to start on lunch as we exchange gifts.

"Honey," I say walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I should've gotten them something – I just had a lot on my mind," Bella says as she stirs the soup.

"Not your beliefs, remember?" I say and she just shrugs.

"Still … I feel rude, more so to Mary, as she got me something."

"It's fine, really," I tell her pulling her back into the living room.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a gift for you, dear, but my son seems to have memory problems and forgot to inform me he was seeing someone special."

I give my mom a sheepish grin and she rolls her eyes at me.

"I certainly wouldn't worry too much about it, Auntie Liz, she's Jewish after all," Rose mutters and I glare at her.

"This is not work, you can't tell me what I can and can't say," Rose says in a childish manner. "Besides, I'm sure Auntie Liz and Uncle Eddy would want to spend time with you during the holiday, but now you need to work. But wait, you're screwing the dragon now, so more than likely you'll get your time off."

"ROSE!" my mom scolds, and I keep glaring at her.

"What does screwing mean, Daddy?" Corrine asks and I growl at Rose.

"Just so you know, I'm not shocked or upset about the factory being open over the holidays. After all, the Swans are Jewish, and they're open during their own celebration."

Rose just looks at my mom with an open mouth.

"And Gabriel and Bella have shown this town a lot more love than what we've shown them," my mom carries on. "After all it is them that donated Christmas gifts and trees come from." I look at my mom in shock that she knew this.

"What do mean it's her; it's signed GS," Rose says rolling her eyes.

"Gabriel Swan is GS, duh," Coby says in a snotty tone.

Normally, I would've made him apologize for being rude, but since Rose is being a bitch, I let it slide and just give him a look to say no more.

"I'll check on lunch," Bella says quickly and runs back out of the room.

I sigh rubbing my face. "Rose, stop being a B, or go home and spend time with your own family."

Rose looks at me and I make my way back into the kitchen to see Bella is trying to sneak out the back door.

"Where are you going?" I ask and she looks at me.

"I'm spoiling this, I should go."

I shake my head at her. "I want you here, and what about next year, you going leave me then, too?"

Bella swallows as she looks at me. "You want me to spend next Christmas with you, too?"

I nod pulling her back into my arms. "Yes, I told you Rose is a bitch. If she keeps this up, I'll throw her out on her ass. Besides, no Christmas day is complete without a little family fight or drama."

Bella chuckles gently. "Go on and tell them that lunch is ready," she says taking off her jacket.

Coby and Corrine help set the table as my mom, Esme, Mary, Bella and I put out the food.

"Bella," Alice says softly after we are all sitting down. "Why didn't you come back, and why didn't you tell me?"

I grip Bella's hand a little as Alice talks.

"You were so cold, what happened to you?"

"She was cold, Alice? Think about it; she just lost her father, her only family she had at that time. She was eighteen, and we were told she was cold, evil. That's what our minds saw. It was us that were cruel and unfeeling, not her." I stop and chuckle. "A b— right? The stuff we did and said – she could've fired us, but she didn't."

"She cut our wages," Rose says.

"Yes, she did, because she had no other choice."

Rose scuffs and I look to Bella and then back to Rose.

"Do you know what she pays herself, for the eighteen-hour days she works?"

Rose just shrugs and looks at the others.

"Nothing—she's not getting paid a thin dime. She takes zero wages whatsoever."

Rose looks at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, right," Rose spits.

"Why?" Jasper asks looking confused, at the same time Rose spouts off.

"Because I screwed up and there's a chance I could lose Swan's to a large LA company. The Black Corporation wants to shut us down and put one of those high class malls in its place." Bella keeps her eyes on Jasper as she speaks.

"I'm sorry," she says sounding guilty.

I look around the table and decide that it's best just to get this out of the way. Mary and Esme, reading my thoughts take the kids to play so they don't hear the nitty-gritty stuff.

By the time I have gone through everything, I see the others are looking gloom.

"How could you be so stupid?" Rose says harshly.

"Rose, shut up," I say standing in front of Bella. "She was eighteen, still learning the ropes. If we had greeted her the right way, then maybe we wouldn't be in the mess we're in. Like it or not, we are as much to blame for this as she is."

"Let's leave this for the time being and enjoy the rest of the day," my father says and we all nod in agreement.

It took a little over an hour to get back into the spirit of Christmas, and enjoy playing the Christmas family games. When they all leave, it's after nine and the kids are beat falling right to sleep again.

"Come to bed with me?" I ask Bella softly as we slow dance around my living room.

She looks up at me and my eyes lock with hers, and I drop my head kissing her lips softly.

The next morning I'm up early and enjoying some adult time with Bella before we get washed and dressed to head to work.

Bella and I work side by side calling everyone that works for us into a large meeting at the town hall. We include the other town businesses, knowing this situation will have an impact on them as well.

As more of the staff and townspeople arrive, Bella becomes more and more fidgety.

"I can do this if you want," I tell her knowing that she's hurting inside.

"It's my screw up," she says with a weak smile.

Once everyone has arrived, Bella shakily stands up. "Good evening," she says very softy. Clearing her throat and putting her head up high. "Thank you all for being here today for this meeting. To cut a long story short, when my father was looking after Swan's on my behalf, he sold his thirty percent of the company shares to the Black Corporation. When he passed away, they approached me to sell them my shares. During the meeting it become clear that they were not looking out for what was best for this town, and only cared about profits, so I refused. This was not what they wanted, so they started using unethical means to run Swan's into the ground. It was not really hard for them, because my father did a good job of doing the same thing. It was not until I got here that I found my father owed a lot of other companies and businesses money. Swan's was making a large profit, but what my father did with the money I'm not sure."

Bella takes a large breath and then sips some water.

"I've been trying hard to keep us open and out of Black's hands. It was not brought to my attention that I could buy the Blacks out, by giving them two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. I have all but seventy grand of it, and I will get that with the next order that's due out. The need for that money is why I canceled the normal Christmas vacation. I'm sorry," Bella sobs a little at the end, and I move forward taking over.

I fill them in on the fact that Bella has nothing now. I don't rose color anything, and even go as far as telling them where she was living when I found her near death sick. I explain what she's spent the little money she had on. I'm clear to explain in detail what the Black's plans are, and what they want to build. In the end, everyone thankfully gets it.

Bella and I leave them to talk among themselves heading back to the factory.

We set up and start to work side by side again. I hear the door open and I look up to see that Jasper's walking in. He smiles at us as he puts his jacket away and starts to work. Next through the door is Alice and Emmett, and I grin at Bella as slowly each worker arrives taking their seat.

"Can we play music?" Paul asks and Bella nods at him before he clicks on the radio.

"Hi," my mom says walking in with a load of food about four hours later. "It's break time, here's food and drinks, to keep you all going."

Bella swallows and starts to pat her pockets. "How much?"

"Nothing, dear, we're family," she says with a wink.

We all take turns in having a break like normal. I have to drag Bella over to eat something. Like always she only takes a twenty-minute break before she's working again.

It's well into our shift when I get a call asking me to bring Bella to the Reindeer farm. When we arrive, I watch in amazement. I see it's full of most of the town and the next town's people. They're all here for a ride or to take photos of the kids and families with the reindeer. My father has even dressed up as Santa, I chuckle shaking my head.

"We made quite a bit here, Bella," Esme says showing Bella all the cash.

Bella and I stay for a little bit watching the twins take another sleigh ride.

"Your dad looks good as Santa, but you were better."

"When did you realize it was me?" I chuckle kissing her head.

"When we ate in your car, but you still didn't know it was me."

"No I didn't, but I'm glad I know now."

"Me, too," she whispers.

The rest of the night at the factory goes the same with Esme dropping off food for us. Some people go home, but most have agreed to come back in shifts so a group is working around the clock. When I finally get Bella to agree to go and rest for a while, we head home and go straight to bed.

The next few days go past the same exact way, with all the people in town helping out.

"This is the town I know," I say as I hug Bella.

We're in her office and she looks down on everyone working away as they laugh and joke.

"It does seem friendlier in here now."

"It does," I agree.

"Do you think ... we'll make it?"

"Yes, we will. The Blacks will not get their way, Bella. I've got your back and the town is supporting us in this. Tis' the season, sweetie," I say hugging her close before we both head back down to finish up the order.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay as I said above there is only two more chapters and they will both post tomorrow. For now what are your thoughts on this story and how things are going?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! The Epilogue will post in a little while. Stay safe if you go out tonight, we wish you a prosperous new year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Edward, can we talk to you, son?" I look over to where Bella is dancing with Coby and Corrine.

"Yes," I say walking out with them.

"We wanted to give you this." I look to see that it's a check for thirty thousand dollars.

"What?" I ask unsure. I know they don't have this money.

"It's your inheritance money."

I frown looking at them.

"We got it out early; everything is already planned and paid for. Carlisle gets the office and this is your share to do with as you want."

I just look at them then to the check.

"What?" I stutter again.

"The grandkids all still have their money in a bank account. We would rather see you enjoy it than wait until we are dead for you to get it."

I smile and pull them in for a hug. "Thank you."

I look to the door knowing what I want to do with this money, and I look back to my parents.

"Is she going to be in your life for a long time?"

"Forever," I say right away feeling my heart beating.

"I think I'm in love with her," I say feeling faint. "It's too soon, right?" I ask them and they shake their heads.

"Love hits us, sometimes faster than others, but true love makes you feel many different things. It can be wonderfully fast and feeling scary, too, but ride out the waves, Edward."

I let out a breath closing my eyes. "I have to give her this," I say waving the check, "not because I want to make up for my wrong doings, but because these last days working with her felt so right. I have had more ideas flowing through my head, when she's right there than ever before. She's also my childrens' sister." I look at them to see they are not shocked.

"We saw Charlie with Tanya one time," my mom says, revealing that she knew.

I sigh and rub my face, understanding why my mother never said a word.

"She's a kind, sweet, amazing, beautiful woman, and I'm in love with her."

My parents smile at me.

"It's about time. We'll take the kids out for fireworks and give you two a few hours alone before the ball drops."

I smile at them and go help get the kids ready to go out. I wave to them from the door before walking back into the living room seeing Bella is cleaning up.

"I have some news," I tell Bella hugging her from behind. "Before you say _no_, hear me out."

Bella nods at me turning in my arms.

"Okay ... my parents gave me my inheritance early. It's not much, but I would like to invest in Swan's."

Bella just looks at me.

"It's something that can go to Coby and Corrine in the future," I carry on hoping she'll not say _no_.

"It's already part theirs. I plan to give them their share when they are old enough," Bella says right away, and I shake my head at her.

"That's yours, Bella."

"If they were alive before my grandfather died, he would have left it to all three of us."

"But they weren't. Let me do this, Bella, it's not much," I say handing her the check and she closes her eyes.

"What?" I ask

"Aro agreed to pay us half upfront; this is half of what's left to pay the Blacks off."

I grin. "Then it's fate."

Bella groans. "If you give me this then you are taking the thirty percent of the company."

I shake my head knowing that's far too much.

"Then no deal."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you?" Bella counters.

"Fine, but I'm going to work my ass off for you."

Bella smiles, before kissing me. "You already do; I've never had a work partner before."

I grin as we sway from side to side. "I'll be every kind of partner you will ever need," I say kissing her softly.

We share a few more soft kisses, and I lean my forehead onto hers as I look at her. She's so close to me that I can feel her heart beating in rhythm with my own.

I kiss her again with more hunger as my feelings for her become more intense. "Bed?" I growl out.

"Bed," Bella moans agreeing with me. We crash into a few things before I throw her over my shoulder running to my bedroom.

Bella and I make hot, sweet love for the next hour. We move to the shower, where between washing each other, we share many more kisses and caresses.

I watch her get dressed in her red dress. It's a dress like nothing I have ever seen.

"Where did you get this?" I ask touching it softly.

"It was my grandmother's. I changed it a little ... not much. I think I should've been alive in the fifties. I love these dresses," Bella says as she starts to pin her hair up.

"Honey," I say moving to her as she looks at me in the mirror. "Is there a reason you always put your hair up?"

"It looks more professional. The banks and businesses didn't take me seriously with my hair down," Bella says and I kiss her shoulder.

"I like your hair down," I say touching it softly. "I'll take you seriously no matter what."

Bella turns and looks at me. "Is this your way of asking me, to not put it up?"

I bite my lip and grin a little.

"Just saying – I love your hair, and I'm finding you more and more attractive as the seconds pass. You could wear your hair up or down, though, and I'll still find you delectable."

"But, it's a bigger turn on when it's down," Bella says moving her lips so they're hovering right in front of mine.

"When your hair is down, the long tresses make me want to thread my fingers in it, and hold you how I want you when I ravage your soft lips. When it's up, I want to lick and bite that gorgeous, delicate neck of yours and nibble on your cute little ears."

"Lucky for you I like to turn you on," Bella says kissing me.

I pull the pins back out of her hair, letting it drop down her back.

"Daddy, we're back," I hear getting yelled and pull away from her. "Finish getting dressed, babe," I say walking out of the room as I button up my shirt.

"Did you have a good time with Grandma and Grandpa?" I ask as Corrine runs into my arms.

"Yes, when are we going to the party?"

"Soon, my sweet girl," I chuckle at her excitement.

Corrine's mouth drops open as she looks behind me in shock. I turn around seeing Bella standing there. She looks incredibly beautiful, with her light makeup and hair laying loosely down her back.

"You look amazing," I whisper out.

Bella helps Coby get dressed as I help Corrine.

"Daddy?" she says as I fix her hair.

"Yes, baby?"

"Is Bella your girlfriend now?"

I swallow and turn to see Bella is smiling while tickling Coby.

"I'm not sure, sweetie."

"Do you like her?"

I smile and nod.

"Do you kiss her?" she says swaying a little.

I narrow my eyes, but nod at her again.

"Then she should be your girlfriend."

"She may not want me," I say, and Corrine raises her eyebrow perfectly.

"Don't be silly. She looks at you like Grandma looks at Grandpa."

I look around at Bella again, finding she is hugging Coby as they look at Corrine and me. I give her my grin and she blushes biting her lip. She drops her head so that she's now looking up at me through her eyelashes. She's so fucking cute and sexy at the same time.

"You really like her, too," Corrine says in my ear making me look at her.

"I really do," I agree.

We walk to the living room where my parents are dressed and waiting for us.

"Is everyone ready to go to the party?" I ask and they all nod at me.

We walk out heading down the short walk to Carlisle and Esme's house. We arrive and get a warm greeting by the others that are here.

"Edward, Bella," Rose says in almost a sneer.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Esme says kissing her.

"Thank you and you do, too," Bella says shyly as Jessica and Rose roll their eyes.

I glare at them. I'm sure their behavior has more to do with the fact I gave both of them a written warning yesterday at work than anything else.

I remove the kids and Bella's jackets taking them to the coatroom.

"Bella, may I have this dance?" Coby asks sounding so much like me.

"I would love to," Bella says, and I watch my son lead Bella to the dance floor.

"My little lady, would you dance with your old dad?" I ask Corrine when I reach her.

She chuckles at me nodding.

When we get to the dance floor, I place her on my feet and look to see Bella has taken off her shoes. Coby is at eye level with her breasts and his eyes are currently staring at them. I flick his head when we pass.

"Eyes up, Coby," I say and he blushes.

My eyes move to Bella to see she's blushing, too.

"He's just like his father at that age, you always had a thing for boobs," Carlisle says close to my ear as he chuckles.

"I still have a thing for boobs," I whisper back to him, and he nods moving away from me.

"May I have this next dance?" Coby asks Corrine and she nods.

I smile as I watch them do a waltz-type dance I know they learned from the student teacher at the school. If I recall right, when they showed me, it was called the Gay Gordon's dance, and it's from Scotland – where the student teacher is from.

I look to Bella. "Will you dance with me?" I ask.

She bobs her head moving to me, and we follow the kids. Smiling and enjoying ourselves the whole time.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice how low cut this dress was," Bella says once we start to dance to a slow song together.

I pull Bella closer as my eyes drift to her breasts. "Don't be," I say still looking at them.

"I gathered that they are your favorite part of me," she says.

"They are one of my favorite parts of you. This right here," I say tapping her hot little ass, "is another. Then of course, there's that sweet, warm place between your legs," I growl seductively in her ear. "I want to take you someplace and fuck you for the rest of the night."

I pull back looking down at Bella who has a blush on her face, but looks up at me with her eyes filled with heat and lust.

"And I know this," I say grinding my cock against her front. "This is one of your favorite parts of me?"

"I like your eyes better," Bella says and I chuckle.

"There you go showing me up. I'm being dirty and you're sweet as apple pie."

Bella bites her lip as she looks at me giving me the mixed sexy and cute look she has perfected.

"I can't wait to take you home," I say pulling her in closer to me.

The night passes with Bella and me dancing together or, with one of the kids. We're all outside during the countdown. At the stroke of midnight, I kiss my kids then Bella. As it's already late, we walk home looking very much like a family unit.

Bella helps change Corrine and I deal with Coby. Once they are changed, we tuck them into bed. We walk out of their room, and I lead Bella back to what's fast becoming our room.

I kiss her as we enter the room, and I kick the door closed with my foot. I unzip her dress and watch as it pools at her feet on the floor.

"Happy five-thousand-seven-hundred-and-seventy-five," I mumble out as I start to kiss her neck.

"You know what year we are on in the Jewish calendar?" Bella moans out.

I grin at her nodding. "I learned some information so that I could understand your traditions and heritage, too," I tell her as I start to kiss her amazing breasts.

"Make love to me," Bella says and I feel her freeze a little.

I look at her, seeing yet again the hurt young woman.

"Gladly," I say as I pull down her panties. "I'll make love to you anytime and every time."

I make her orgasm and enjoy watching her as the flush covers her neck and chest. I line myself up with her and only enter her a little, before stopping. I place my hands next to head and look her in the eye. "I'm falling in love with you," I tell her as I slowly enter her. I'm not sure if the gasp was because of me entering her or for what I said.

"Ed ... ward," she moans and l lean my forehead to hers. Our bodies rock together, and our eyes never lose contact. "Love you ... too," she gets out as she comes. I follow her, feeling this sensation of happiness shoot throughout my whole body.

I stay inside her as we share gentle kisses. "I love watching you come. I think, I could watch that all day," I whisper between my kisses.

I wake finding Bella is nestled over me again. I kiss her head and slide out from under her. I get washed and dressed and start on breakfast.

"Morning, Daddy," Coby says as he walks into the kitchen yawning.

"Morning," I say back to him.

It's only a few minutes later that we are joined by Corrine and then Bella. I look at her as she sits talking to Coby and Corrine. She still has that freshly fucked look about her.

"Stove, Edward," she says and I tilt my head at her as the kids chuckle at me.

Bella shakes her head, jumping up taking the griddle full of pancakes I was cooking off the burner.

"Shit," I say taking the hot pan from Bella, and putting the burnt pancakes in the trash. The kids chuckle and I kiss Bella, before getting a fresh griddle.

"Round two for the pancakes," I say jokingly.

"Need any help?" I turn looking at Bella grin.

"Nope, you'll just distract me again," I say turning back around in time to save my pancake.

After breakfast is done, Bella and I take Coby and Corrine out to the reindeer farm. We go on another sleigh ride, before heading home to play games and have our New Year dinner.

~STTAR~

"Bella, you need to take a break," I say.

She has been working non-stop since six this morning, and it's now almost three in the afternoon.

"Five more minutes," she says without looking at me.

"You said that an hour ago, Bella."

I pull her chair back turning it.

"We are getting there," I tell her. As I lean in to kiss her, the office door flies open.

"When you said your partner, I thought it was as in business, not a fuck buddy."

I turn around to see Jacob Black, the mongrel standing at the door with a grin on his face.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock before you enter someone's office?"

"This is _my_ office, Eddy boy."

I arch my brow at him as he swaggers in.

"Don't you think it's about time to clear this shit out of here?" He asks as he makes a disgusted face looking around at Bella's belongings.

"No, we'll be buying you out on Friday," I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but _no_. I'll like this place."

"You don't have a choice," I say and Jacob just looks at me smiling.

"I'll be back, and when I do, I want you, your shitty staff and all this shit out of here. This is my town now." Jacob walks back out of the office and I follow him.

I look down at the staff who are all glaring at him.

As soon as Jacob is out the door, I loudly clear my throat to get their attention. "Get back to work people, we have an order to get out."

I walk back into the office to see Bella is yet again working away.

"Just take a five-minute break, honey," I whisper in her ear.

She shakes her head as a tear runs down her face. I sigh and start to work again, too.

"Edward, take your break, I'm fine, and this is what I'm used to."

I shake my head at her. "No, babe, the more I help you the bigger chance I have of getting you out of here before sunrise tomorrow."

~STTAR~

The four days go by with Bella and I both pulling sixteen hour shifts each day. I really have no idea how the hell Bella managed to do this each and every day for four years. Thankfully, we have pulled it off, and have the money to buy out the Blacks. Both Bella and I are there at their main office in the nearby city.

"What if they don't take this?" Bella asks and I run my hand down her hair.

"They have no choice, Babe."

Bella just looks at me as if to say it's not going to be that easy.

"I'm here for you; they will take it."

We get called in and I take her hand as we sit at the table clearly outnumbered as the Blacks have sixteen people around the table all staring at us.

"This is the money that you paid ten years ago, plus the ten percent needed to buy the thirty percent back according to the contract," Bella says placing a copy of the contract and the cashier's check down.

"I like Swan's and have a plan for that land; therefore, we're buying you out," Jacob says.

"Too bad that's not a choice. Miss Swan retains seventy percent of Swan's, and therefore, it will not close or sell now or ever."

"As a matter of fact, if a company goes bankrupt, it has no choice but to close," Jacob informs us.

"We're nowhere near bankrupt," Bella grits out.

"How long can you keep it going? You're low in funds. You'll last no more than a year. This way you will walk away with something. If you wait a year, you'll not only be out of business, but a home, too, in the end."

Bella turns and looks at me.

"That will not happen!"

Bella and I both turn to see Aro standing at the now open door. I jump up smiling at him.

"Thank you for coming, Aro," I say and pull another chair out for him.

"Aro, I didn't know you were coming?" Jacob says as he struggles to keep the grin on his face.

"You should have looked at the guest list then. Since I'm an investor in Swan's, why wouldn't I be here?"

Jacob sits up a little straighter.

"Now, this contract says that you have no choice but to take the money, and return the thirty percent of Swan's back to them. Be so kind to do that, or I will need to think about my investments with your company starting immediately."

"Aro, my friend, this company is not what the modern world needs. It's outdated. They still have a human staff, where everywhere else it is already computerized."

"And that my friend is what's wrong with today's world. You have your payment, kindly take it and sign the company back over to Miss Swan."

I watch as Jacob signs the papers and hands Bella the part of the company they owned.

"You have made a huge mistake," Jacob says walking out.

I help Bella walk out of the Black building. As soon as we are clear, I hug her to me.

"We got it?" Bella stutters out.

"We got it," I say kissing her.

"Thank you," I say as I look at Aro.

"It was my pleasure," he says shaking our hands. "I'll see you next week for my orders?"

I nod at him and kiss Bella again.

"Edward, how ... Aro?" Bella says looking at me.

"I called him, asking if he would come and support us."

"That was good thinking."

I nod and give her a big smile. "Come on, let's get home and tell everyone."

It's very late by the time we arrive back into town, and we head right home deciding that it can wait until tomorrow.

Bella and I make love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day we call all the staff in and give them the good news. We also tell them that we are on our own, meaning that everyone needs to pull their weight to keep Swan's open.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a really good year," Bella says.

I watch as she looks down at the staff that all seem more relaxed.

I wrap my arms around her, placing my chin on her shoulder.

"I have a feeling, with you by my side, my life will be complete."

Bella turns her head around a little looking at me.

"I love you," I say and she smiles, but I can feel and hear her heart beating faster.

"I love you, too."

I kiss her and groan when I hear the "_AWW"_ coming from the floor.

"Get to work," I yell, with a chuckle.

I kiss Bella's nose before we walk down joining the others to make the toys.

I take my space and look at Bella who's talking to Alice and Jasper. I know the town still has a lot to make up for. Yet, I can't help being thankful, even for Operation Scrooge. After all it helped me find someone that I know I want and need to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So in a little while I will post the epilogue, what are your thoughts so far?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

*****BE SURE TO READ THE A/N BELOW*****

**Huge thanks to the ladies who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, Jess2002 and LaPumuckl – you ladies rock our socks and we love you dearly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Swan's Toys, Trees and Reindeer – Epilogue <strong>

**Five years later**

I'm in the office working away on an extension to the toy factory we did this year. The last two Christmas's our toys have been the number one selling toys, not just here in the US but in five other countries.

I look at my watch seeing that it's lunch time. "Honey, lunch break," I say moving to her, she removes her glasses and rubs her eyes.

"How are my girl and boy doing?" I ask placing my hand over Bella's large belly. We married two years ago in a small family and close friend ceremony. Bella didn't really have anyone to invite, and I was happy just to marry her with Coby and Corrine being there. Of course, my parents and Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were there along with many of the workers from Swan's.

"They're good."

I kiss her cheek, grateful that today is her last day working. She'll be off from now and until the twins are a year old. I wasn't overly happy with her working right up to her last month, but Bella compromised by cutting down the workload she does.

We sit on the sofa eating our lunch together.

"So, what do think?" I ask showing her my design ideas.

"These are great. I love them, more so this one," she says pointing to the toy that happens to be my favorite one, too.

After lunch, I make Bella nap, as I do my rounds on the floor making sure everything is running smoothly.

All the staff seems a lot happier. Sadly, I had no choice but to fire both Jessica and Rose, long ago. Rose seemed to believe that, since she knew me for years and was dating my nephew, meant she had some say in the business. She also felt it gave her full rights to order people around. Jessica just seemed to continue bullying and picking on people. Neither of them were happy about being terminated, but thankfully the other workers sided with Bella and me and agreed that they had it coming.

As for the production floor, it's running smoothly under Jasper's guidance. I call James to ask him how the tree and reindeer farm portions are getting on.

Just after our separation from the Blacks, Bella and I had a talk. We agreed that her trying to stay on top of the three different businesses was too much. Now James and Victoria—who I'm pleased to say has stayed cancer free—run the tree and reindeer farm. Once a month Bella and I will meet with them to see how things are going, and what they need for the coming month.

At six sharp, I carry a still sleeping Bella out to our car and drive home, so we can have dinner with Coby and Corrine. Tonight we're having a serious talk with them. Bella and I have been discussing her adopting them legally as her children. They've been calling her mom for three years now, and I know she is very much their mom.

I'm worried about them knowing that I'm not their birth father, but sadly this is something they need to and should know. They're now eleven, and we believe that they are old enough to understand.

"Babe," I say, stroking Bella's arm as her eyes slowly open. She looks around seeming a little surprised that we are in the car outside of our home.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep for so long," Bella says stretching out as she yawns.

We make our way in and Mary, Coby and Corrine greet us.

~STTAR~

"Coby, Corrine, Mom and I need to talk to you," I say tapping the couch and they both come in and sit down.

"You know that the twin babies are due in a couple of weeks?"

"Yes," they both say.

"Well, Mom and I've been talking and I think maybe Mom could apply to adopt you both?"

"What does that mean?" Corrine asks frowning. "Does that mean that Mom, won't be our mom anymore?"

"No, your mom will always be your mom, and I never want to take that away from you both. It just means that the government and legal people will see me as a legal parent to you."

Coby and Corrine look a little confused.

"But you are a mom?"

I chuckle and nod. "Yes, she is, but it's just one of those strange legal things. All it means is that if anything should happen to me, your mom," I say tapping Bella, "gets to keep you and have legal rights to you."

"Oh, okay," they both say together.

I look to Bella with my heart breaking a little; she shakes her head as if to say I don't have to tell them. I lean in and kiss her.

"You two are so big, and I want you to know that I love you. I loved you before you were even born."

I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Tanya was my best friend for years," I say, and my eyes go to Bella, who has even overtaken that place in my life. "I loved her very much, we grew up together and we were friends, but more like siblings than anything else."

I again clear my throat as this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"One day she came to tell me she was pregnant with you two," I say placing my hand over theirs.

"She never told me who she was with to make you two, but she was upset that he didn't want anything to do with her, but more so because he didn't want you two."

Both Coby and Corrine start to cry, and I feel my own tears running down my face.

"You're not our real daddy?" Coby says.

"He is," Bella says right away.

"He was there for you and your mommy, all the way. He was there to see you being born, taking your first steps and hearing your first words. He's guided you, held you when you cried, when you were sick and in all the good times, too. These are the things that make a daddy, not anything else.

"But our real daddy didn't want us?"

"No, but he didn't want me either," Bella says and they look at her.

"Your daddy is our real daddy?"

"No, my father is your father, but your daddy is right here. Your daddy is a true dad. He does everything he's meant to do and more."

"So does that make you our sister or our mom?"

"She's both. You were born her half siblings, but now she's your mom. It means—like me—she's loved you from the second she found out about you."

They both look at each other, then to me. "We love you," they say hugging me.

I nod hugging them back, and after we talk a little more, I sit back and watch them run out the room.

"That was so hard," I sob a little and Bella hugs me closer to her.

~STTAR~

I'm doing the last few pieces of an order at the factory. Bella is due any day now, and I want to take a few weeks off to spend with her and all the kids. Not only that, but it's also the twenty third of December.

Coby and Corrine are slowly coming to terms with what they were told and are seeing a therapist through the church. Bella and I are bringing them up in both her faith and my own. We sort of came up with something between the two differing religions. I am thankful the application of adoption has been accepted, and we're just waiting on word back.

My cell buzzes and home flashes up on the screen.

"Hi," I say hearing a lot of noise.

"The babies are coming, Dad!"

I get off my stool so fast it falls over. "The babies are coming," I yell and everyone just looks at me, tilting their heads.

"I need to go home," I say looking at them.

"Edward, we've got this. I'll lock up, go," Jasper says calming me.

I nod at him and try to put my jacket on but I seem to have lost a sleeve.

"What the hell have you done to my jacket?" I ask as I fight with it.

"Here," Alice says fixing it and hands me my keys.

The next hours seem to pass in a blur of Bella being in pain. Almost twenty-four hours later on Christmas Eve night, we welcome our son and daughter into the world.

All three get a clean bill of health, and we arrive home at six in the morning, Christmas day. We find Coby and Corrine holding a sign saying 'Welcome home Mom and Dad.' They drop it and then hold up another sign saying, 'Welcome to the Cullen Family, Baby Gabriele, and Gabriel.'

Bella and I walk to them hugging them. They come out and help us carry in a few small things, as I carry a baby carrier in each hand. We sit in the living room as Mary 'oohs' and 'aahs' over the newest additions. I look up at the tree and I swear the Star of David has an extra twinkle to it and I know this is us, the Cullen family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this closes out not only this story, but our final contribution to Twilight Fan Fiction for the year. There are many stories to come, so don't fret, we will be posting stories in the New Year. Thank you for everything you all have given us by reading our stories. The love and admiration we have for you—our readers—is endless.**

**We have written a story for the Fandom 4 Soldiers and you can still donate, it's never too late to give to such a great cause. Our entry is called: Enlisted Love. It will post to TWCS, FicPad and FFN in March of 2015, but you can read it sooner, by simply donating to this very worthy cause.**

**We are also writing a story for the Fandom 4 Autism, there is a Wordpress page with info online. It is not yet titled, but it will be fantastic. It will be available by donating to the fund. We will also publically post this story, but not until July of 2015.**

**We will also be posting a few other stories, and we have entered a few other contests as well. We have several stories that will be posting soon, so we hope that you enjoy them.**

**Happy New Year and stay safe out there if you go out. Nikky and Kasi~**


End file.
